A Mate For a Pet
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Atemu is a werewolf owned by King Pegasus. Yearning for a mate, Yugi, a wild one is caught and given to him. Will love bloom? AtemuxYugi BakuraxRyou darkYami CH.22 Revised.
1. Chapter 1

A mate for a pet

Chapter one: Mating season

King Pegasus was a man of incredible wealth and power, his family had ruled the peaceful and fertile land of Domino for centuries.

The castle stronghold in which he ruled was an impressive fortress located in the center of a forest; it had high stone walls and many mysterious towers and battlements.

But what Pegasus was most fond of was his personal menagerie . It was there that all kinds of wondrous creatures were kept, from unique rodents to large cats. But the most beautiful, and Pegasus's favorite pet was a young male werewolf named Atemu.

Pegasus had found the young werewolf while out riding his horse, at first he'd thought that the little boy was human; Until the full moon came and the lad changed right during the middle of a banquet into a wolf pup.

Atemu had always been well tempered and loved to go on walks with his master, but lately the werewolf had become moody and distant.

"Oh my dear Atemu-boy" Pegasus sighed running his fingers through his long white hair "Won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Atemu growled in his enclosure, pacing nervously back and forth. He was in his human form at the moment. He had tri-colored hair with purple tinting and blonde lightning style bangs. His ruby eyes were set in a glare. As for clothing he wore only black sweat pants with a silver collar around his slender tan neck.

"Do you really want to know ?"

"Yes of course, tell me whats troubling you and if it is my vast power to fix it then shall I" Pegasus said confidently.

Atemu stopped his pacing and stared the white haired king straight in the eye.

"Master Pegasus, I desire a mate""!

End Chapter

**Review time, please say you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: where the wild ones are

**Chapter two: Where the wild ones are**

**Thank you very much everyone for giving my story a chance…and as a reply to aminaluvr4life's comments, I was getting kind of tired of authors generally writing the same basic plot over and over again, so I tried something different. I think this story has potential.**

King Pegasus blinked in shock at his pets bold statement, Atemu's aggression was due to a pent up sexual frustration?

It sounded silly yet it made perfect sense, every creature desired their own kind eventually right?

Pegasus couldn't help but laugh "Ha ha ha ha, of course, of course!" Atemu raised an eyebrow at his king's behavior. Did he think this was a joke? Because it wasn't, he was serious and lonely for another. No human girl OR boy would accept him for what he was, so the only option was to find another like him.

"My little puppies finally come of age then has he? Well don't worry Atemu-boy, I'll find you a mate".

"Really thank you Master!"

"Well there is one little problem however".

"What's that?" the young werewolf asked.

Pegasus tapped his chin thoughtfully "No one else in the kingdom keeps werewolves, so that means you'll have to make do with a wild one".

Atemu's fluffy black wolf tail wagged happily "Oh I wouldn't mind a challenge" he growled.

Pegasus smirked at his pets statement "I'm sure glad to hear it, because it very well may be. I will summon the Rare Hunters to the throne room. If there are any werewolves to be had, they'll know where to find them". And with that the king departed leaving Atemu to his lonesome. The young werewolf gazed sadly around the empty enclosure that simulated the forest " I hope I do get a mate, the silence can be so crushing".

* * *

Surrounding the edges of Pegasus's kingdom was a dense, lush forest. Although it seemed quiet an deserted on the outside at first glance, the forest was alive with deer, bears, birds, and you guessed it, a werewolf pack. It was a small pack consisting of four members, their names were Yami(the alpha male), Yugi(first lieutenant), Joey, and Ryou(the omega).

Yugi, who was Yami's younger brother emerged from the den that cut into a grassy hillside. He was a cute little werewolf with wide amethyst eyes and spikey tri-colored hair that framed his child like face. On top of his head, two black wolf ears quivered with excitement. "Hurry Ryou lets go".

The one called Ryou was taller than Yugi with snow white hair and ears. Like all the others, they both wore nothing but a pair of worn and tattered jeans.

"Relax , the swimming hole isn't going anywhere." the albino said quietly.

Yugi grinned and grabbed the Omega wolfs hand "I know but it's the only time we to ourselves".

Ryou sighed and allowed his little love to pull him along.

(Scene Change)

The swimming hole was a special place for Yugi and Ryou, the gentle albino was an omega-the bottom rung of pack society. They were last to eat, and first to take the blame. It was because of this Yami did not approve of Ryou. But Yugi being the kind and loving soul he was, loved Ryou all the same.

Standing at the edge of the quiet pond, Yugi knelt next to the sitting Ryou and nuzzled his creamy white neck "How is your leg today?" about a week ago, Yami had been in a foul mood and as usual he'd taken it out Ryou.

"It's getting better love" Ryou said dangling his feet in the water.

"I'm sorry he hurt you, Yami never used to be this way" Yugi muttered.

"Pay it no mind Yugi, you make it barable" the albino smiled softly, his brown eyes were soft and warm. Yugi and Ryou allowed the warm rays of the summer sun loll them asleep, unaware of the sharp brown eyes that watched them.

End Chapter

**Whew that was long, there is nothing much to do if you're sick on a Sunday so I put up the next chapter early. I sincerely hope it's not a disappointment.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Poacher

**Chapter 3: The Poacher**

**Wow I got a bunch of reviews last chapter! Lets try to do it again with chapter three. HERE! WE! GO!**

Joey lay sunning himself outside the den, in his wolf form. His shaggy honey colored fur soaked up the light making it vaguely shimmer. Unfortunately the summer bliss ended as Yami came over the hill, dragging the fresh carcass of a young deer.

Yami's wolf was a powerful beast with jet black fur, tinted purple with a yellow lightning bolt shape on his forehead. Yami's striking red eyes stood out, and like his name sake, he looked like the darkness.

The large black wolf dropped his kill opposite of Joey and looked around "Joey where is Yugi?"

Joey opened one honey colored eye, lazily looking up at the alpha "He and Ryou went for a swim".

"What! And you didn't go with them!" Yami growled outraged.

The gold wolf gulped for he knew he was in trouble "Well I…um".

"Get up we're going to go find them" the angry alpha snapped.

* * *

Bakura watched in the cover of the foliage at the two snoozing wolf boys "The pale one is truly stunning, what's he doing with a little runt like that?" he hissed in his thoughts.

Bakura was a poacher by reputation, he specialized in many rare and exotic animals. He had tan skin, and messy grayish white hair that mopped down over his slender face; which was dominated by a scar on the left side. "Hm, he's much too pretty to sell, but I'll bet the runt will fetch a nice price. I better act quickly before their pack comes" he whispered pulling his gear out.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and stretched and yawned "Oh no" the little wolf gasped "Yami's probably back from hunting, Ryou wake we gotta go!" he said shaking his sleepy lover.

"Mm…what Yugi?" the omega murmured.

"Hurry Ryou we overslept" Yugi shouted pulling him to his feet.

Off in the distance, the pair could hear Yami and Joey coming.

"Damn, got to work fast" Bakura growled.

The poacher took aim and blew a blow gun dart, the dart hit it's target in Ryou's back.

The pale beauty let out a short scream before the fast acting paralysis poison caused his chocolate eyes to roll back in his head. The runt-Yugi was his name? Cried out as Ryou went limp and fell on top of the smaller of the two.

"Ah! Ryou what's wrong*gasp* a dart!" Yugi pulled the offending object off and threw it into the pond "Yami! Big brother help me!"

"Yugi!" Yami yelled bursting through the woods, Joey hot on his heels.

Yugi hugged the unconscious albino close "Ryou's been shot!"

Just then a metallic ball landed at Yami's feet and exploded, releasing the pepper gas within(Riot Police use these to break up mobs). The resulting fumes both blinded and clogged up the pack members sense of smell. When the harmful smoke cleared, Yami coughed and frantically around-his eyes red and teary "Yugi?!" but his little brother was gone "Ryou?!" the soft spoken omega had disappeared along with him.

Near by, Joey was on his knees, coughing and sneezing "What happened Yami?" he wheezed.

Yami's voice was choked with tears and pepper gas "P-poachers, poachers got my brother and Ryou!"

End Chapter

**I originally planned to make this chapter longer but I decided I'll save that part for the next chapter.**

**Plus I'm not sick any more which is good, just in time for spring.**


	4. Chapter 4: Caged

Chapter 4: Caged

**I got quite a response from chapter three as well. It makes me feel good knowing that people like something I write. If only readers were just as passionate for my "The Gladiator" story. It's a Sasunaru fic I wrote but the only reviews I got were from the same person. Thanks Violetclaw.**

** So without further ado, let's start chapter four.**

The iron door of Bakura's cage wagon slammed shut as Yugi was roughly thrown inside.

The little werewolf spun around on the straw floor and saw his captor. Bakura stood grinning victoriously with Ryou's lithe body in his arms...Wait that was HIS Ryou!

"Get your hands off of my Ryou you filthy human!" he yelled.

The tan man snickered and nuzzled his prizes hair "So my little hikari's name is Ryou huh? Well sorry runt but Ryou's mine now." Yugi's fur bristled.

"No way! Ryou wake up run away!" but Ryou didn't stir.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. You however" the poacher paused "Will most likely be sold to the highest bidder as a pet".Yugi's features became more wolf-like.

"Grrr don't you dare touch him"!

Bakura raised an eyebrow "Touch him…you mean like this?" his calloused hand slid sensually down Ryou's stomach to rest with his fingertips just inside the frayed waistline of his pants.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Yugi howled, panic was evidently what he was feeling.

"Oh hush I won't touch him"

"Y-you won't ?" tears were running down Yugi's face.

"No, it wouldn't be any fun with my new puppy unconscious. And who knows perhaps in time he'll grow to crave my touch" at this, the poacher walked over to the make shift tent to Yugi's left. He paused a moment at the entrance and said "I suggest you rest because tomorrow is a new day" then moved out of sight, Ryou's limo body with him.

Yugi took several deep shuddering breaths to calm himself down, his body felt exhausted laying on his back on the straw, the little werewolf wondered "What's going to happen now?"

* * *

Joey repeatedly splashed the cool water over his stinging eyes, until the sensation was gone.

"Agh my nose is on fire" a few feet away Yami sat quietly with his eyes closed, "Yugi, Ryou, please be okay".

(Flashback)

_It was the night of a terrible storm. High above the clouds rumbled and raged as they were tossed in the high winds. Now and then lightning would illuminate the darkness._

_ "Big brother I'm scared" a five year old Yugi whimpered clinging to a eight year old Yami._

"_It's okay Yugi, the thunder gods are just playing is all" he said rubbing Yugi's back._

_ The little pup looked at his big brother, his amethyst eyes wide "What game are they playing?"_

_Yami thought for a moment "Mm…why they're playing tag of course. Why don't you close your eyes otou I'm not going anywhere". _

_Little Yugi nodded curled up in his brother's chest "I miss Grandpa" he sniffed before falling asleep._

(End flashback)

Yami stayed up all through the night, keeping watch over his only sibling until dawn broke over the green horizon.

Now ten years later, the alpha intended to make sure that nothing would happen to Yugi again. Yami would get him back, and when he did, he would move the pack-possibly out of the kingdom forever.

Joey sat down next to Yami and put a comforting arm around his shoulders "Don't worry Yami, we'll get 'em back. You just got to have faith".

"You're right Joey" Yami sighed "It's just that I never told Yugi the truth about our Grandpa".

Joey's gold wolfie ears flattened as he gave him a tender squeeze "You did the right thing Yami". He could only nod.

End Chapter

**Yeah I got lazy again, I figured that I'd save this juicy part I have up my sleeve for chapter five.**

**Please review my story, I'm desperate for approval.**


	5. Chapter 5: My Pretty One

Chapter 5: My pretty one

**Hey everybody guess what happened to me, I was throwing away some old papers I didn't need and accidentally threw out all of chapter five with them oops(sweat drops)!**

**I want to thank Nekabella for reviewing my other stories as well. That was very kind of you. Well on with the show.**

The first thing Ryou was aware of how stiff and heavy his limbs were. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't laying on the forest floor but on a neat pile of assorted furs. The young albino lifted his heavy eyelids to take in his new surroundings, this definitely wasn't the den. Above his snowy head, a tan reddish canvas tent spread out to end a the ground.

Ryou groaned softly and slowly managed to sit up "what happened?" he muttered to himself.

"You're finally awake I see" a gruff voice said.

Startled Ryou gasped and spun his head to the right to see Bakura smiling in a dark amusing way. He had swapped his hunting clothes for a scarlet red robe lined with a gold trim, and white pajama pants. In his hand, the poacher held a pewter goblet with a single onyx stone in the middle of it.

"W-who are you?" Ryou asked trying to keep the dull pain out of his voice. And why did his back hurt?

Bakura stood up and walked over to the pile of furs he'd placed his prize on, the young werewolf flinched away when the poacher reached out to pet his white wolf ears "My name is Bakura, yours is Ryou yes?" Ryou pushed the tan hand away.

"How do you know my name?" he growled in what he hoped was a clear enough warning.

Bakura took a seat across from him and swallowed a bit of wine before saying "Your little 'friend' told me".

"What, Yugi's here, where is he?" Ryou demanded.

"Oh he's in a safe place, don't you worry about it pet. " the poacher said nonchalantly.

"Pet? I am not your pet" Ryou said pulling his needs up to his bare chest. It then his noticed that he had been tethered with a long thin chain that doubled as a collar.

"Oh I think you are" Bakura grinned gripping the leash and drew the reluctant albino closer to him.

"Just what are you planning to do with us anyway!" Ryou gulped.

"So tell me my pretty one, how much do you think the runt will sell for? I bet he'd fetch a nice price on the black market".

Ryou paled at the thought "So you're going to sell us then?" Although he was expecting a 'yes', Bakura did something the albino wasn't really expecting. He let out a loud barking laugh "Ha ha ha, no, no I don't wanna sell you, the runt most definitely but you will remain with me".

"B-But you can't sell Yugi, you just can't!" Ryou shouted.

"And why is that?" the poacher hissed "I went through a lot of trouble to have you two, and I refuse to walk away empty-handed".

Ryou's ears flattened against his white locks and lowered his eyes to stare at his feet. "Because…Yugi is the only one who was ever nice to me. No one has ever been kind to me, they were civil at best, but Yugi is really all I have."

Bakura's brown eyes narrowed "You're an omega aren't you?" Ryou frowned but didn't say anything. His fluffy wolf tail curled tightly around his legs.

"Listen to me my pretty one" Bakura cupped Ryou's pale cheek and rubbed it tenderly with a callous thumb "your pack is no longer a part of your life. Do you know what that means?" Ryou shook his head.

"It means you are no longer subject to some mangy pack law, trust me Ryou you'll find that the human world holds better things in store for you".

The albino werewolf looked up hopefully "Really?"

Bakura smirked and fingered the chain looped around his loves delicate neck "Yes, Ryou".

"Thankyou".

End Chapter

**This wasn't as good as the one I originally written but it'll do I suppose. **

**Well please review everybody and tell me what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6: Captured again

Chapter 6: Captured again

**Lately I've been pondering something. I never told any of my friends that I like yaoi and shonenai, am I ashamed or what? Should I tell them? Or should I not?**

The court of King Pegasus was now in session, the king sat with his back straight, and his feet firmly planted on the marble tile floor. At his side sat his beautiful wife Queen Cecilia. Cecilia was the fairest lady in the land-her good natured and caring soul was rivaled only by her angelic beauty. Cecilia had long flowing blonde hair, and a slender perfect body.

"Maximillion?" the queen asked, turning her blue eyes to her husband.

"Yes my dear?"

"Why have you assembled the Rare Hunter? You have so many wonderful creatures in your menagerie already".

Pegasus smiled and patted his wife's dainty manicured hand "Indeed my dearest-a brilliant observation, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see." with this being said, Pegasus gave his white mane a diva flick with his hands and stood.

Four people kneeled silently at the base of the stone steps. Each one of them wore a identical black cloak.

"Marik" Pegasus declared "I have a job for you".

"What is your wish my king?"

"It's come to my attention that my pet, Atemu is feeling rather lonely as of late. I want you and your siblings to find a suitable candidate for him".

"A mate for a pet eh?" Marik said grinning "thy will be done then your Highness".

King Pegasus nodded approvingly "See that you do, I want my beloved pet to be happy and content after all. You are dismissed, thank you for your time". The Rare Hunters bowed and left the Romanesque style throne room as quietly and fast as they had come.

"You see Cecilia, don't you-Cecilia?" Pegasus's cocky smile dropped instantly.

Cecilia stared demurely down onto her lap, her blue eyes looked distant and on the verge of tears.

"Why are you crying my angel?" the king cooed cupping Cecilia's hands in his own.

"It's nothing darling" she said, with a sad little smile "it's just whenever I see you doting over Atemu, I just can't help but feel a little sad".

Pegasus nodded, he understood perfectly the pain his lovely queen was feeling.

"Cecilia, you know full well he could never replace the one we lost to that beast". The beautiful blonde nodded.

"I know that it's been years, yet it still seems so fresh in my mind."

Pegasus pulled Cecilia to her feet and embrace her "Cecilia…I've been thinking, what if we had another child…perhaps it could ease both of our pains". Cecilia closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Perhaps…we could try again" she whispered.

* * *

Breakfast in Bakura's camp consisted of one particular food group…meat and lots of it. Ryou sat a bit dumb founded as the poacher piled his plate with bacon, large sausages links, and three thick chunks of honeyed ham.

"Eat up pet" Bakura said "Perhaps then you won't look like the wind can blow you over".

Ryou gulped and nodded, he'd never seen such a variety before in his life. And he certainly wasn't expecting any sort of kindness from a human.

From the cage wagon, Yugi watched as Bakura handed Ryou breakfast and turned to tend the fire. The little werewolf couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously, he was starving!

Ryou smiled sadly at Yugi, and held the large plate up to the bars. Allowing the smaller first pick.

"Here Yugi, you can take what you want. I don't really mind".

"Oh Ryou you're a saint" Yugi's wide amethyst eyes shined with gratitude.

Ryou giggled as he fed Yugi a piece of bacon "Is it good love? Bakura is a great cook". Yugi gulped down the bacon nervously and pointed behind him, Ryou looked over his shoulder and smiled nervously.

"Y-yes Bakura?" The poacher glared at the albino-his strong tan arms crossed. Without saying a word, Bakura took Ryou by the wrist and dragged him away, back into the tent.

* * *

"Sit down" Bakura growled roughly pushing the young werewolf back on the pile of furs.

"I don't know what the hell that was" he hissed digging angrily into a small chest in the corner and pulling out a blue bandana "But I better not see that again".

"Er…Bakur-ow!" Ryou protested as the poacher tied the bandana tightly over his snowy locks, effectively hiding his ears.

"Hold still" Bakura scolded.

"But Wha-Yipe!" Ryou yelped as the poacher unceremoniously pulled the back of his pants down to tuck in his fluffy white tail.

The indignant werewolf managed to twist away out of Bakura's offending grasp, his face a bright red.

"What on earth are you doing?" he squeaked.

"What do you think, I can't have you walking around the market with your tail and ears showing for everyone to gawk at. Trust me on this one."

Ryou's brown eyes saddened "So…you're really going to go through with it then?"

Bakura sighed heavily and pulled his pet close "I told you pet, that runt is no good. He can't protect you like I can". the albino growled angrily and glared the poacher in the face "And who says I NEED protecting".

"This" the tan man said simply squeezing the gash on Ryou's thigh. Ryou gasped and flinched in pain "be honest with me pet, was your 'precious' Yugi able to protect you from the one who caused you this injury?"

"N-n-no" Bakura lifted Ryou's chin so the two were facing once again.

"I'd say you need it". Ryou was about say something when the sound of Yugi's frantic shouts reached the pairs ears.

"What in blazes is it now?" Bakura fumed releasing Ryou and stomping out of the tent to see what was causing the ruckus. Six black robed people surrounded the cage wagon, a few of them were tormenting the helpless werewolf by poking him with sticks.

"GET AWAY FROM MY QUARY YOU ROBED FREAKS!" the enraged poacher screamed.

The Rare Hunters ceased their baiting and turned to face him.

"I know you're out there Marik, so just come out!"

"Very perspective Bakura." a disembodied voice said, it was smooth like honey but held venomous intent underneath. Marik stepped out from the shadows with Ishizu and Odion behind him. His hood was down, revealing his attractive tan face, and his shoulder length blonde hair, that framed his sharp violet eyes. "What's the matter old friend, aren't you glad to see me?"

"We're not friends Marik" Bakura spat.

"Oh don't be that way, after all the business I've given you" the Egyptian laughed.

"You mean the business you've stolen from me". Ryou crouched behind Bakura, his body tense at the situation.

"Bakura what is going on?"

"Just go back in the tent Ryou, I'll handle this" Bakura reassured him.

"What's this, looks like our old friend Bakura found himself a new pet" the Rare Hunter sneered.

"That's it you bastard" the poacher shouted "if you are not going to leave, then I'm going to make you leave!"

"If you can" Marik challenged secretly pulling out his millennium rod behind his back.

Bakura charged foreward, he was about three feet away when Marik whipped out his rod and shouted "MIND CRUSH!"

Bakura screamed and grabbed his head before fallling to the ground twitching. Ryou who had been watching immediately dashed to the fallen poachers side and lifted his head in his arms "Bakura…Bakura what's the matter?"

"That human stopped him without even touching him" Yugi whispered amazed and terrified at the same time.

"You monster, what did you do to him!" Ryou cried.

"Sorry boy, but the king is expecting your audience at the castle" Marik grinned snapping his fingers. In an instant, Ryou and the unconscious Bakura were surrounded by Rare Hunters.

End Chapter

**Deep breath everybody. I sincerely hope you all liked chapter six, I worked pretty hard on it.**


	7. Chapter 7: On the trail

**Chapter 7: On The Trail**

**Hi there everybody, I hope you're all excited about this next installment in "A Mate for a Pet". **

**And . Go.**

Atemu yawned as he wondered aimlessly along the walkway of the menagerie, he'd been allowed out after breakfast for some excerise. The morning sun was bright and cheerful, a sharp contrast to the young werewolf's mood.

Atemu's depression always seemed to amplify when the sun would disappear, leaving darkness in it's place.

"How much" Atemu wondered staring up at the clouds "How much longer?"

"Hey there Atemu!" a voice called pulling Atemu out of his thoughts.

"Oh hello Valon" Valon and his cousin Alister were two of the servants assigned as caretakers to the menagerie.

"Word is the king is for a new werewolf" the brown haired boy said chucking large pieces of meat into the hyena pit.

"A mate actually" Atemu muttered.

Valon grinned wolfishly "Ah, so you're finally gonna get some huh?" he snickered.

"V-Valon there's more to it than that!" Atemu stammered blushing.

"Hahaha aw are you blushing?" the brown haired keeper laughed.

Atemu decided to change the subject "Anyway, Pegasus didn't come by this morning, is he busy?"

"Oh you could say that" Valon said wiping his hands on a piece of cloth "Tea, the Queens lady in waiting was telling us all at dinner last night that her highness is planning to another child." The young werewolf's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that so?" Atemu never knew why Pegasus and Cecilia didn't have any children, they had a small son once he'd died. He did not know the details as it was a topic the gentle queen couldn't bare to talk about, and a subject the king pointedly avoided "That's great I guess".

Valon smiled and patted Atemu on the back "Hey you want to help me today? I have to give the baby elephant a bath".

"Absolutely".

* * *

Yami and Joey had their noses hard at work sniffing the ground, the air, and the gangly roots of nearby scrubs and trees, hoping to find some traces of their missing pack mates.

Yami knew that searching around the swimming hole was useless so focusing their efforts in the direction the pepper bomb was thrown was their best bet.

"Find anything Joey?" the alpha inquired.

The gold werewolf took a strong whiff from a moss bed "I don't - wait I think I got something!" he shouted excitedly wagging his tail "They *sniff* went this way, towards the meadow!"

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" the black werewolf said.

And with that, the two companions dashed away, streaking through the undergrowth of the forest.

* * *

Yami and Joey burst on scene in a flurry of leaves. But the meadow where Bakura had set up camp was completely empty; the only evidence was the ashy remains of the cooking fire and an old beat up water bucket.

"I don't understand" Joey was the first to break the uneasy silence "All three of their scents are strongest here, so where are they?"

"It smells like they had company" Yami growled sniffing the grass.

"Hey look over here Yami I found something!" Joey called standing by a patchy area.

"Wagon tracks…let's follow them Joey, we must be getting closer." Yami growled staring at the track marks in the soft earth.

"I'm right behind you so brave leader!"

* * *

Ryou panted slightly as he was forced to walk chained to the back of the cage wagon, Yugi had shifted into his small black wolf form. Ryou sighed tiredly, he couldn't risk that luxury, even though his feet hurt from this so called death march, and the chains hurt his slender pale wrists, he had to convince these strange people that he was human like Bakura. So far the simple disguise was working.

"What did Marik do to Bakura" the albino wondered glancing between the Rare Hunter and the poacher who walked like a zombie next to him. Bakura's normally shiny brown eyes were glazed over and distant.

"Whatever he did, that gold rod was cause of it, please Bakura snap out of it soon". Ryou prayed silently.

The further they progressed the thinner tree's became, the Rare Hunters were leading them out of the protection of the forest. Just then, the groups single female member Ishizu spoke up "Look brother the castle is near, should we take precaution?"

Marik squinted his violet eyes in thought "No sister, I believe we will make it to the castle gates just fine, the werewolf is successfully caged, and the prisoners are secure. I do not think we'll have any problems".

Finally the tree's gave way to reveal Pegasus's castle, both Yugi and Ryou were in awe, they'd never been outside the forest before so seeing such a structure was mind blowing. The high torrets and towers rose higher than the tallest pine tree's, the walls of the castle looked thick and impenetrable. Here and there giant red flags with a winged white horse flapped in the breeze from the battlements.

Ryou sighed in relief when the procession stopped at the iron gates of the fortress.

"Who goes there?" a guard called.

"The Rare Hunters have returned with a gift for the King!" Marik responded. The heavy gates thundered and clanked upward to allow the party through to the court yard.

Just then a strangled cry of pain and fear filled the air, causing Marik to whirl around in surprise "What the devil?!" he shouted angrily.

End Chapter.

**Done! Everyone please review and tell me how you simply can't live without my expert story telling. I think this chapter was okay for now, until then.**


	8. Chapter 8: So close yet so far

Chapter 8: So close yet so far

**I recently started a new story, it's a Yugioh! 5d's x Ouran High crossover fic and I think it's good. But no one is reviewing, I only got 2! I may just delete it if reviews don't pick up.**

Wolf Yugi gasped as he surveyed the scene through the bars of the cage wagon. Yami and Joey had finally caught up to them. The little beta would've cried tears of joy if he wasn't so shocked.

The two werewolves had seized one of the two Rare hunters acting as a rear guard, biting and mauling at his flesh and robes. Ryou had grabbed the zombie like Bakura and managed to pull him out of harm's way.

"Ishizu! Odion! Get everybody inside now!" Marik shouted whipping out his millennium rod.

Odion, who had remained silent the whole time, took command "You men, help push that cart! Go!Go!Go!" the remaining five hunters response was immediate and fearful. They did not want to share the same fate as their comrade. Poor Ryou had to grab hold of the cage bars as it put on a sudden burst of speed.

Yami snarled when he saw that the hunters were trying to escape into the fortress. The alpha began to run after his fleeting brother when a force like a shock wave sent him flying back ward into Joey, where they landed in a heap of fur.

Marik stood with his rod poised, his violet eyes glittering "You're too late wolf, the boy belongs to the king now".

Yami struggled up right panting "Are you hurt Joey?" he asked.

"I'll '_cough_' make it, I just '_huff_' need to catch my breath" Joey wheezed.

"Marik!" Ishizu cried "they're about to shut the gate!" the Egyptian growled and made for the rapidly closing gate.

"Wait !" Yami howled dashing in a desperate attempt. But Marik shot another shockwave in mid leap, striking the alpha directly. The leader of the Rare hunters shot through the entrance just as it closed with a resounding boom.

"Yami!" Joey yelled rising shakily to his paws "wake up Yami" Yami groaned but couldn't seem to stand.

"We got to get outta here!" the blonde yelled as a slingstone whizzed over his head; which was quickly followed by another. "Damn, hang in there buddy!" in a blur Joey morphed back into his human form. It was no less a miracle that the gold werewolf managed to sling his unconscious friend over his shoulder and make it to the cover of the trees without getting hit by a single projectile.

* * *

Inside the castle, the order to cease fire was given and everything seemed to come to an eerie standstill.

"Pst Ryou, you okay?" Yugi whispered. Ryou pale chest heaved up and down, he nodded before kneeling next to Bakura. The white haired poacher hadn't been so lucky due to his current state of mind. Bakura's tan knees were bloody from being dragged across the rough ground, plus he was knocked out when his head collided with the back board. Ryou sighed in relief, Bakura was going to be fine – wait why did he care?

Yugi stared woefully at the heavy gate that separated him and Ryou from their tiny pack, how would they escape?

"Yugi, don't worry love" Ryou whispered from below "Yami cares too much about you to give up now" he said smiling sadly.

"But Ryou, Yami and Joey care about you too".

Ryou gaze rested on Bakura "Only in principle" the little were wolf was about to retort when Marik and Odion, accompanied by three castle soldiers came over.

"Leader Marik, what do you wish to do with the prisoners?" the first soldier asked.

Marik thought for a moment " The wolf boy is not to be moved, or let out of the cage. As for them" he said eyeing the two white haired males "Bakura I think should cool off in the dungeons."

"And the boy?" Soldier two inquired.

"Well" the Rare hunter smiled "that's for the king to decide".

The timid albino shuddered, he never associated much with humans let alone a king "Ki-king?"

* * *

Pegasus and Cecilia were enjoying a quiet little breakfast on the terrace that ajoined to their bedroom when Tea entered, she gave a curtsey and said "Your Highness, the Rare hunters have returned sir".

Pegasus looked a bit surprised "They're back so soon?"

"Max dear, you should have Atemu come with you. He'll be so happy to hear the news" Cecilia chirped.

"Yes he should be informed straight away" Pegasus rose to his feet "Aren't you coming love?" The lovely queen shook her head "No, I'll stay and finish up here, you go on" she said gesturing in a shooing motion. Pegasus gave her a gentle kiss before disappearing down the hall.

Cecilia resumed sipping her Darjeeling, while Tea remained stationary.

"You have a question in your eyes" The young lady-in-waiting fidgeted and blushed a little bit.

"W-well forgive me my lady but I was just thinking".

"About Max and my discussion perhaps?"

"I'm sorry my lady, it's not my place".

Cecilia smiled over the rim of her china cup "It's quite alright dear, if you must know, Max and I discussed this long and hard last night".

"And?" Tea asked trying not to sound too anxious.

"Well…".

* * *

Atemu ran a large green towel over his soaking wet body, and was now drying his head spikes. The baby elephant Makunga, had thought it cute to spray both him and Valon from head to toe with his bath water.

Sighing the young werewolf finished his tail, it looked fluffier now; his black sweats lay in a soppy pile close by, he'd spread them out on a rock later.

The sound of the heavy iron door to the enclosure opened, and the excited voices of his keepers could be heard "Atemu you won't believe it!" "The Rare hunters have found you a mate!" "Hurry the king wants to see you in the throne room now!"

Atemu's ears and head shot up at once, had his prayers had been answered? Not wanting to waste a single minute, Atemu morphed into his black wolf form and was off like a shot. He could get to the throne room faster if he was on all fours - plus he didn't think to put on any clothes.

However it was a different story when he flew up the stone steps and into the wide corridors. Atemu's wolf paws were great for the outdoors and gripping the soft earth, but the smooth stones of the castle halls caused him to slip and slide as he rocketed around servants carrying trays, and maids with baskets of laundry that had to duck out of his way.

* * *

If you were to say that Ryou was nervous, is an understatement. The poor thing was absolutely terrified!

There he stood with his hands bound in front of him, on either side Marik and his sister Ishizu stood guard over him like he was a criminal. The werewolf looked forlornly at the strange surroundings, there were no trees, no grass, the high placed windows were stained so he couldn't see the sky. None of his pack were there to give him security, not even Bakura with his bold and brash persona was there - just Ryou.

Pegasus looked down at the albino teen before him. The poor lad looked terrible, and a bit frightened. Why had the Rare hunters brought him to him?

"What is the meaning of this Marik? I sent you out to find Atemu-boy a mate, who is this boy?" Ryou frowned, who was Atemu? Was he a werewolf like him and Yugi?

"My lord, this boy is guilty of consorting with a known poacher, so my hunters and I have him to you for punishment".

Pegasus eyed Ryou with interest "Really, who?" "The poacher Bakura sire, we ran across him and his boy in the forest - " suddenly the double doors to the throne room burst open and a large wolf with a silver collar, skittered to a halt in front of Pegasus.

The king looked utterly surprised at his naked pet before him.

"Oh…Atemu-boy…there you are".

"Did you really find me a mate Master?! When can I have them, can I see them now?!" Atemu looked on the verge of hyperventilating.

"ATEMU!" Pegasus yelled, silencing the young man.

Marik chuckled and said "Your new companion is waiting in the courtyard, though I would suggest that you don't disturb him now."

"B-but why ?" Atemu whimpered.

"No Marik is right Atemu, we should probably leave them alone for now, and you can see your mate tomorrow." Pegasus said patting his damp locks.

"It probably would be best, since we did capture him just this morning" "That's not true!" Ryou shouted, Atemu blinked at the albino noticing him for the first time. "Bakura was the one who caught Yugi, the Rare hunters stole him from us!"

"Is this true Marik?" Pegasus demanded staring the Egyptian down.

"Grr, yes sire" he growled glaring in Ryou's direction.

"I see then, put the boy with the poacher for now, I'll deal with him in the morning" he commanded his guards. "and Atemu, you can talk to you the new werewolf but don't let him out of the cage. Understand?"

"Yes Master Pegasus" Atemu nodded.

"And put some pants on would you? You're all dismissed".

End Chapter

**This chapter was a bit boring but the next will be better since Atemu and Yugi get to finally meet. And Ryou and Bakura get to have a little prison romance in the dungeon. I would have had this up sooner but my computer caught a virus.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hello Aibou love

Chapter 9: Hello Aibou Love

**I'm a bit saddened that the last chapter didn't go over well with you all. But the wait is over, yes ladies and gentlemen in this chapter Atemu and Yugi finally meet! Hooray for yaoi! So please enjoy, and oh I have good news. As some of you may know Valkyria Raven is out of the hospital and is back to writing stories, so let's wish her well.**

The castle dungeons was everything you'd expect out of your standard dungeon setting. It had damp stone walls, chains, cells, and various torture implements. Here and there rats could be seen scurrying in and out of the shadows cast by the torch light. In one cell sitting slumped against the far wall was Bakura, the conk he'd received from hitting the back board had snapped him out of the spell Marik, had him under.

"Damn that glory robbin' no good son of a bitch!" the tan man growled rubbing his aching skull "He wouldn't be so tough without that precious magic stick of his!" the echoes of approaching foots alerted Bakura that the guards were coming his way. Maybe they had Ryou with them!

Pretending to still be knocked out, Bakura listened as the cell door groaned open and shut with what sounded like a grunt of pain. When the guards departed, Bakura flung his brown eyes open and saw his Ryou sitting with his bare back to him, the blue bandana was still in place.

"Ryou?" he asked, his voice low and husk.

"B-Bakura…are you okay?" Ryou whimpered not turning around, his voice sounded strained.

Bakura frowned with worry "I'm a bit sore but I'll manage, what about you? " why wasn't he looking at him?

"F-fine" Ryou sniffed.

Bakura grunted as he crawled closer to the albino, what was wrong? " Ryou…Turn around" he coaxed gently petting the younger's back. The young werewolf flinched and gave a shuddering sigh before slowly turning around on his knees to face him, his face covered by white hair and shadow.

"Look at me" the poacher commanded softly, cupping his chin.

Slowly, Ryou lifted his face to the light, revealing the bruises on his beautiful face. Bakura's eyes grew double in size at the sight before him "Ryou who did this to you, how did this happen?" he whispered gently tracing the purple smudge lining his whole eye.

"I-I stood up to Marik in front of the king. I told him he was a liar because he tried to take credit for your h-hunt". Ryou let out a keening wail and curled himself up in Bakura's tone chest.

"And then what pet?" the poacher said, cradling Ryou's fragile abused frame in his well built arms.

"H-h-he beat me and threatened to kill both me and y-you if I ever did it again!" the albino sobbed. Bakura was at a loss for words. After all he had done, this beautiful little child of the forest was willing to stand up to Marik of all people - and in front of Pegasus to boot.

"That was a very foolish thing to Ryou" the poacher said, gently removing the bandana that hid his wolf ears, the albino werewolf gazed up at him teary eyed " but that was also very brave of you to do that".

Ryou smiled tiredly but clearly pleased at the praising words, and slowly wagged his tail. But cringed in pain when Bakura ran his hand over a particularly sore spot. "Sorry love…I know it hurts" the poacher crooned slightly tightening his grip " but perhaps I can help with that".

Before he knew what happened, Ryou found himself on his bruised back in the comfortable hay pile with Bakura's built body on top of him. "H-hey w-wait a minute what are you doing?" the wolf yelped blushing.

The tan man chuckled and began to kiss Ryou's pale slender neck, " You're really hurt…I'd rather hear you moan and scream in pleasure not anguish" Bakura whispered reaching up and scratching a spot right behind Ryou's left ear causing his ears to flatten, god that spot! Ryou gasped and had to muffle a moan.

Bakura gave a feral grin and pushed his lips gently but firmly on Ryou's, the albino was hesitant at first but slowly parted his lips to allow his tongue entrance. Bakura smiled into the kiss, his pet was starting to give in. It was pure bliss when their tongues danced and pushed against each other. The need for air became too great and the two lovers parted reluctantly.

"B-Bakura…" Ryou gasped, his face was like a tomato.

Bakura grinned and snickered "You look so adorable Ryou". He said kissing his swollen eye.

It was now Ryou's turn to frown "I am not adorable Bakura, especially like this. Look at what he did to me". Bakura gave him that same barking laugh he did the first time they'd met "Now what's so funny?" the albino huffed.

"Oh my silly little Ryou" Bakura laughed leaning in so they were nose to nose " believe me when I say that you are indeed stunning. You may not feel it now but you will" he said running his hand sensually from Ryou's bare bruised chest down to the tattered hem of his jeans.

**WARNING: THINGS ARE REALLY SPICY HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERING!**

"Hey what are you doing?" The wolf boy squeaked turning an even darker shade of red.

"Shh just lay back and enjoy, trust me" the poacher cajoled unzipping the fly of his jeans slowly. Ryou gasped when he felt Bakura take him whole in his mouth.

"Bakura - ah!" he panted. Bakura smiled again and ran his tongue the length of the sub missive's member and started sucking him, Ryou keen and bucked slightly at the sensation of the poachers skillful tongue; the pain momentarily forgotten.

Soon the pressure became too much for the young Omega as Ryou came into Bakura's waiting mouth. Bakura sucked the sweetness that is Ryou before sitting up straight and wiping a bit of cum away from his chin "Well, are you convinced yet my pretty one?" he said smirking.

**O.K. THE STEAMINESS IS OVER. IT IS NOW SAFE TO READ!**

Ryou hastly tucked himself away with a 'meep' before rolling onto his side, flushing

" U-um th-thanks I g-guess". Bakura's smirk widened into a warm smile as he settled down next to his lover in the hay.

"Any time pet…any time".

* * *

Yugi's P.O.V

In the courtyard, the crescent moon was picturesque against the clear starry night. From the thick iron bars of his cage, Yugi gazed at the heavens mournfully. The guards had long retired and he was alone, all was quiet and deserted. "*sigh* I hope everybody is okay" the little wolf boy said glumly.

A shuffling sound alerted Yugi out of his depressed stupor "H-hello?" but no one was there.

"Oh my" a deep voice resignated seemingly from nowhere " you certainly are a pretty catch"

Yugi gasped but still didn't see a soul "Grrr stop playing around whoever you are and come out!" this was beginning to be too much.

"Very well, as you wish cutie" the mysterious voice chuckled. Yugi's sharp eyes caught a movement to his left. And out from the shadows stood a shirtless, tan young man in grey sweats.

The little werewolf gasped in surprise "Is that you Yami?" the attractive older male winced slightly.

"My name is Atemu, what is yours?" Atemu asked politely. By Ra, the little one looked so adorable and helpless inside the cage. He couldn't help but think dirty thoughts of the younger werewolf writhing underneath him while Atemu ravished him senseless.

"My name is Yugi" Yugi said shyly "wait you're just like me" he gasped suddenly noticing Atemu's black ears and swishing tail.

"I am indeed" Atemu smiled disarmingly and slowly approached the cage bars. The beta whimpered and crouched down in a nervous manner. It made Atemu's heart melt "don't worry love, I won't hurt you" he assured.

Encouraged, Yugi crept up so their faces were just inches away "A-Atemu" the little werewolf whimpered sadly.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Atemu asked worried.

"P-Please let me out of here, I have to save Ryou and get back to my pack. So please let me go." He begged.

Atemu frowned, he really didn't want his new mate in that aweful cage. But if he did, then Yugi would run away, and he would be lonely again "I'm afraid I can't do that little one".

"What why?" Yugi wailed.

"My master sent the Rare hunters out to find me a mate. If I let you go, you'll leave me." The older wolf boy muttered sadly, pressing his forehead to the youngers.

"You don't have to be alone" Yugi reasoned "you could come with us. Our pack is small, but I'm sure you could fit right in".

"I don't think that's a good idea" Atemu whispered "it's dangerous in the outside world, you'll be safe here with me. Please stay and be my mate".

Yugi was for lack of a better word shocked at this new werewolfs story. He was supposed to be Atemu's mate? But he loved Ryou didn't he…No, Ryou found love in someone else. If you love something, set them free right? "I-I-I, this is a bit much to take in Atemu".

"I understand love. And don't worry, you'll be out of this horrid cage in the morning. Good night my Aibou" Atemu cooed kissing Yugi's soft lips before disappearing once again into the shadows.

"Atemu wants me to be his mate?" Yugi blushed folding his ears against his head. Yawning the little werewolf curled up in the hay and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of the pack, and Atemu running with them.

END CHAPTER

**Thanks once again for your patience everybody. I must say I was a bit disappointed at the reviews for the last chapter. Not as many people reviewed. Oh well, I hope you like this one better.**


	10. Chapter 10: Waking up

Chapter 10: Waking up

**I sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed but I'm a little pressed for time at the moment. But I did not want to put this off any longer.**

Joey sighed as he watched over Yami, who was still asleep from yesterdays scurmish. The golden werewolf had been lucky to come across a long abandoned hunting shack. It wasn't much but it was certainly a welcome sight to see.

"C'mon Yam's you're tougher than this. Your pack needs you to be strong" the wounded alpha moaned in his slumber and shifted a bit. Joey had made the trek back to their den to fetch some deer pelts, so that he was comfortable when he awoke.

Joey sighed again, and stood peering out the shacks dirty window. He could just see the roofs of the castle towers over the tree tops. There his two pack mates were trapped within its confines, what did the humans want with them anyway?

"Nn..Joey" Yami gasped.

"Yami!" the blonde yelled happily, the Alpha was finally conscious. Joey jumped immediately o his side "How are ya feeling?"

"*cough* *cough* We failed didn't we?" the tan young man said sadly.

"Only the battle Yami, but this war's far from over. Can you stand up?"

"I think so" Joey took Yami firmly by the arm and slowly helped him rise to his feet "Thanks Joey".

Joey grinned wolfishly "It's what I'm here for. Hey Yam's?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think the King wants with our pack all of a sudden, we've never been bothered before?" Yami shifted his weight and wobbled a bit "I've heard rumors, that Pegasus likes to collect rare and unique animals".

Joey's brown eyes narrowed "He wants to put Yugi and Ryou on display?"

"Grrr, not if I'm still alive and kicking. There must be a way inside".

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look, but what about the sentries?"

"Hm we'll have to wait till night time. That way, they won't see us sneaking around" Yami said balancing himself unsteadily.

"Um, I think I better go it alone Yami" Joey added.

"Why?" the alpha asked slightly hurt.

"No offense bud, but you're still pretty banged up. You should rest".

Yami gave a frustrated growl, and leaned against the wall, he was the Alpha wolf damn it! He couldn't sit on the back burner while the only family he had left was in danger "You can't stop me Joey" Yami replied softly.

"I know, we Weres heal pretty fast anyhow. Think you'll manage by tonight?"

Yami nodded"Yes"

"Ya know they're my family too Yami" Joey added.

"I know, I just can't bare this…when Yugi is back safe with us, I'll tell him the truth" Yami said flattening his black wolf ears.

"You mean about your Grandpa?"

"Yes, I owe him that".

Back At The Castle

Yugi snarled and snapped when the adjustable snare of a catchpole closed around his furry black neck. It didn't hurt but the little wolf was frightened. These two strange young men, one with thick brown hair and another with strawberry blonde, had moved him to another part of the castle where the scents of many different animals assaulted his nose.

"I got him Valon, get the sedative!" Alister grunted, trying to keep Yugi still. Yugi yelped as an elongated sirenge stuck into his side and was quickly removed.

"Alright Alister let him loose" Alister released the catchpole and took a step back next to his cousin.

"Whew…Little guy's strong ain't he?" he breathed.

"Yeah no fooling, we'll wait until he's out to move him." Valon said.

"Good idea".

Atemu's P.O.V

I was laying on the mattress in my den when the sounds of scuffling and the frightened yelps of my little mate-to-be reached my ears. Poor Yugi, he sounded so scared. The pretty little wolf boy simply wasn't used to humans yet, I suppose none of them had given a good first impression. I listened as Yugi's frantic struggles lessened and the growling died away. As much as I like Valon and Alister they not've hurt my mate. They would pay most dearly if they did.

A few minutes passed, the iron doors of my enclosure opened and I watched as my keepers gently placed a drugged black wolf with a magenta tint underneath the shady oak. I could instantly tell it was Yugi by the wonderful scent that oozed from him. My lovely Aibou was here with me at last! With my tail wagging rapidly I ran to him and gently nudged his muzzle with my own. Yugi responded with a weak moan and didn't move, he must still be under. Upon closer inspection I noticed he now wore a silver collar similar to my own, Valon and Alister must have put it on him.

Not wasting anymore time I gently lifted my little Aibou by the scruff and half dragged, half carried him inside the den. As we lay on the mattress-all curled up, I could feel Yugi's heart beating rapidly.

"Yugi…can you hear me?" I asked nuzzling his ear.

"Mn-huh?" Yugi groaned groggily.

"Listen Aibou" I began, keeping my rich baritone voice calm and soothing "I need you to calm yourself, all this stress isn't good for your health".

"I'm..scared" the little black wolf whimpered.

It broke my heart to see my love so sad "No one is going to harm you Yugi, I promise. Why don't you rest, I'll protect you" I assured him, laying my head over his neck.

"Promise?" Yugi asked hardly able to keep his amethyst eyes open.

"I promise, Aibou".

Back In The Dungeon

Ryou was disturbed from his sleep by Bakura's nervous pacing, the poacher was walking back and forth from the wall to the bared door, anxiously peering down the dark passageway.

"Bakura?" the whitenette asked, his throat was dry-he needed a drink of water.

"Did I wake you pet?" Bakura said croaching next to the hay pile they'd slept in "You shouldn't be up, go back to sleep" he said readjusting the red robe, he had placed for Ryou.

"I'm fine now, but did the guards bring us any water? I could use some" the Omega said clearing his throat.

"Yeah I'll get it" Earlier the guards had left a pan of water and two bowls of porridge, before returning to their rounds, one gave Bakura a message.

"The guards say that Pegasus wants to talk to me" Bakura said handing Ryou the water pan.

"What about?"

The poacher shook his shaggy white head and laced his fingers "I don't know, maybe he wants to know about the rest of that mangy pack of yours".

Before Ryou could give a retort that his pack was not mangy, the sound of approaching footsteps on the cold stones silenced him. The albino could help but whimper, what if it was Marik?

"Don't move" Bakura whispered hastily standing up, to face the two guards that had come to collect him. His strong tanned physique was postured into a dignified and defiant mannor "well state your business" he snapped coldly.

"His royal highness requests an audience with you, poacher" Guard one said with a southern accent while Guard two opened the cell door.

Bakura paused at the door and looked back to give Ryou a reassuring smirk "I'll be back pet, just sit tight" and with he allowed himself to be escorted away.

"Be careful" Ryou mumbled, burrowing deeper into the warm scratchy hay and clutching the red robe tightly.

End Chapter

**And there you have it, please review. Now I gotta !**


	11. Chapter 11: Peace Offering

Chapter 11: Peace Offering 

**I have been so busy lately with work and school I didn't have any time to write! Thankfully I got a day or two off this week so I can put this blasted chapter up! Thanks for reviewing!**

Bakura sneered as he was paraded through the wide halls of Pegasus's castle. The poacher could see the curious nobles and servants craning their necks and peeking timidly through doors just to catch a glimpse of the infamous outlaw of Kul Elna "Boo!" he yelled at a cluster of fancy young ladies, Bakura laughed insanely as they scattered like chickens while one fainted dead away "Keep walking you!" one of the guards snapped, jabbing a baton into the small of a laughing Bakura's back.

"Tch spoil sport…I don't suppose you pathetic pawns know why Pegasus has summoned me?"

"Who knows what the king is thinking" murmured a young guard to his left.

Bakura snickered; there was nothing that amused him more than an eccentric ruler with too much time on his hands. Finally, the procession halted at the grandiose (I think that is a word) double doors of Pegasus's and Cecilia's throne room, an armed guard stood ready to permit them through. Bakura took collective breath and stepped inside.

Pegasus was once again seated high up on his grand marble throne; Cecilia had decided to not join him, saying she didn't feel well.

"Pardon me your highness"

"Huh?" it was his most trusted advisor Siamun.

"Do you think this wise my king? After all the boy is a criminal with an extensive reputation". Pegasus smiled confidently "Don't fret old friend, I'll know if Bakura is untrustworthy".

Siamun's eyes narrowed in realization. Was the king planning to invoke the powers of the Millennium eye, to look into Bakura's soul? "We'll see" the old advisor murmured as the wily poacher was marched inside. Bakura's muscular torso was on display for all to see. His white sweat pants had black smudges from sitting on the dungeon floor. For what seemed like a torturous eternity, no one side anything, Pegasus looked at Bakura and Bakura looked at Pegasus. It was as if they were seizing each other up.

"Enjoying your stay in the dungeon Bakura?" the king chuckled.

"No" the poacher replied smoothly and crossing his arms.

"Really? Aw that's just too bad, I'm sorry my hospitality isn't to your liking".

"Enough mind games Max" Bakura growled "what do you want from me!"

Pegasus laughed at the younger man's impatience "Well aren't you the impatient one" Pegasus's expression then suddenly became very serious "Actually, I do have a reason for bringing you here today".

Bakura raised a snowy eyebrow in interest and suspicion "Oh?" the king nodded and laced his fingers in front of him.

"Yes I need your expertise".

"My expertise, why don't you consult your 'precious' Rare Hunters then?"

Pegasus's frown deepened "No…it's Marik I am wary of".

"How so?" Bakura asked.

"Something the lad you are with said something strange the other day, he claims that Marik and his men stole a young werewolf boy from you. Is that true?" Bakura was now silently thanking Ryou for speaking out against that lavender eyed bastard, now he could expose Marik and the Rare Hunters for what they really were.

"Your Highness" the poacher began carefully "May I be brutally honest with you?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what Marik and his siblings have told you but it's clear to me that they've been lying to you from the beginning" Pegasus grunted and urged the poacher to continue "The Rare Hunters are not some expert hunters guild, hell I doubt they couldn't even keep a goldfish alive for more than a day. No…In reality the Rare Hunters are nothing but a band of thieves and murderers that operate in the shadows. If I were you my king I would expel them immediately from the castle grounds before there is an incident".

Pegasus sat up straight, a resolute expression on his handsome face "I understand, I thought it all seemed a bit off. And to think I trusted Marik with a Millennium item, no matter, Captain Roland!"

Captain Roland was a man in his late forties with gray hair and slightly wrinkled face, now considered too old for the battlefield, the old soldier semi-retired to Pegasus's castle to ensure safety and make sure the cadets held a proper training regiment "Yes your Majesty?" his voice was grating.

"Assemble your men, I want every single hunter expelled from the castle, but bring Marik to me." The king then turned back to Bakura with a stern face "If you're lying I will definitely know boy" Bakura had to gulp a little bit, he'd heard strange stories about the king Maximillion Pegasus being able to read a person's very soul. And personally he didn't want to test that theory.

Back in the Dungeon

Ryou sighed sadly, what was taking Bakura so long. Surely the king wouldn't keep the poacher in his presence for this amount of time, would he? The young werewolf gazed around the cell, all was eerily quiet in the dungeon and it was kind of a scary place to be alone in.

"I must be patient that's all" the albino assured himself. Ryou gave a tiny smirk as he began to sniff to Bakura's red robe, it smelled exactly like he did, and it comforted him somewhat "If Bakura really means what he says, will Yugi understand?" Ryou whispered aloud.

Lost in the spicy scent that is Bakura, Ryou gasped when the sounds of approaching footsteps came closer. The young Omega gasped in fright as the door to the cell swung open to reveal Marik standing menacingly in the doorway; he did not look pleased.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Ryou squeaked scrambling away as far from the psychotic man as possible.

"YOU!" the angry blonde screamed "WHAT DID YOU TELL THE KING!" the Rare Hunter Leader was livid with rage, and it made Ryou tremble in fright.

"I-I didn't s-say anything more, I swear" the albino werewolf pleaded.

"Don't you dare lie to me you insignificant little whore" Marik hissed closing the gap between them "because of you my plans are ruined!"

"N-no I swear I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryou insisted.

"Clearly you didn't learn your lesson yesterday" Marik growled cracking his knuckles "I guess I'll just have to make sure this time it sticks".

"No wait please-Agh!" Ryou screamed as Marik's pointed boots landed squarely between his ribcage. But it did not stop there; Marik grabbed Ryou roughly by his long white hair and yanked him up so they were face to face. Ryou whimpered in pain as his felt Marik's hot breath in his face.

"If there is one thing I can't stand is a snitch" the leader of the Hunters hissed before ramming the albino's head into the rough stone walls, Ryou cried in agony as the world burst in a wave of pain and white lights.

"Just remember this runt" Marik said surprisingly calm now "If you ever compromise my work again, I'll do a thousand times worse to you".

Ryou flinched as Marik left, slamming the cell door with a resounding bang "B-Bakura, Y-Yugi" the white wolf boy sniffed "Stop…this…madman" he whispered before passing out.

Marik was breathing hard by the time he exited the dark dungeon and entered the sunny courtyard, what he saw both shocked and angered him, why were all his men being escorted outside the castle? "What is the meaning of this" he demanded to a soldier.

"His Majesty the King orders that all those belonging to the Rare Hunter guild are hereby expelled from the castle till further notice" he said in an auto-tone voice.

"WHAT! I must see the king immediately!"

"Go ahead, his Highness wants to see you anyhow".

"Believe me I will" the tanned man growled dashing away to Pegasus's throne room.

Back with Pegasus & Bakura

"MAXIMILLION J. PEGASUS!" came Marik Ishtar's angry voice from the throne room entry way.

"Oh there you are Marik, we were just talking about you" Bakura snickered as the flustered Eygptian sent him a hot glare.

"What is the meaning of you expelling my men from the castle, I demand an explanation!"

"The answer is quite simple really" Pegasus said smoothly "I simply don't trust you anymore".

"But why my liege, have I not served you well?" Marik asked wide eyed.

"Indeed you have my hunter, but some stories have come up claiming that you and your 'men' are not what you claim to be" was the king's reply "the Rare Hunter's removal was simply temporary unless you can convince me otherwise".

"Sir I swear that the Rare Hunters are only loyal to you, it is honor to serve you and we do it gladly" Marik said placing his hand over his heart "besides you should not believe a single word this rough neck says you, he'll do anything to stay out of prison".

"Perhaps but at least I'm an honest thief" Bakura smirked.

"Your words are quite stirring indeed Marik" Pegasus cut in "but sadly, as the saying goes 'talk is cheap,' and there is only one way I can truly know".

"Eh?" now both men were confused. Pegasus snapped his fingers and in an instant the guards that surrounded Bakura were now surrounding Marik, grabbing him firmly around the arms "Hey what are you doing!" the blonde shouted infuriated as his Millennium Rod was taken from him.

"Now let's take a look inside your mind then shall we" Pegasus laughed as his hair covering his left eye parted and a bright yellow light blazed forth blindly.

"So he really can see what people are like inside" Bakura whispered in awe as Marik's past deeds were manifested into black wispy ghosts that shrieked and wailed all around the throne room.

Bakura recovered a bit to notice that each grisly specter held a meaning, some were shadows of past victims, and others were of incompetent subordinates that the Rare Hunter leader had deposed of "amazing, this is the power of the shadows".

As soon as it started, it ended just as quickly. Pegasus sat down regally on his polished marble throne as if nothing unusual had happened "I've seen enough, Marik Ishtar from this day forth you and your family, along with these Rare Hunters are banished from the castle and the kingdom. Roland Kimo, please hand the Millennium Rod to me and escort Mr. Ishtar out of the kingdom's domain".

"Yes sir" the two captains saluted, dragging an unconscious Marik away while the other presented the Rod to the king.

"Well it seems we have a vacancy as Royal Hunter" Pegasus smirked down at a flabbergasted Bakura "how about it Bakura?"

The poacher blinked in surprise "M-Me?" the king nodded "it'll be an honor my liege" he said bowing.

"Serve me well Bakura" King Pegasus said with all seriousness.

Bakura nodded "I can't wait to tell Ryou" he chuckled in his mind.

End Chapter

**And I'm done, alright I got a announcement to make. Congratulations to my 100****th**** reviewer, I decided to give you a reward! Know what it is? The prize is a one-shot request, just send me the details to what you want if you're interested. It doesn't have to be a Yugi-oh fic if you don't want to. Thank you all for your gracious reviews. And no more flames they're hurtful!**


	12. Chapter 12:Kiss me

Chapter 12: Kiss me

**I am sorry for the length of absence but I finally got the twelfth chapter finished and posted. I hope you all think it's worth the wait.**

Yugi sighed in relief when he felt the effects of the drug and the stress wearing off. However the little beta was still feeling a bit groggy when a pair of smooth lips pressed against his. Yugi lay confused and motionless until the lips grew bolder and slipped a tongue into his small mouth.

"Mmf!" he squeaked shooting his amethyst eyes open to see it was Atemu who was frenching him.

"Are you feeling better little one?" the alpha asked smiling.

"F-fine" Yugi blushed, noticing how close they were. Atemu was holding him so that there was hardly any place between them.

"Are you hungry Yugi, I can go fetch you something?" Atemu asked sweetly.

"Um, yeah" hungry was an understatement. The day was half over and he'd yet to eat anything "Atemu"?

"Yes?" Atemu replied sitting up and stretching his arms.

"Where are we, we're not outside the castle right?" the older werewolf chuckled remembering that his mate was caught in the wild, and probably didn't know what life was like outside the forest.

"We're in my den little one. It's located in my masters' menagerie. I'll show you around after lunch".

"W-will there be humans around?" Yugi asked a bit fearfully.

"There might be some. Sometimes the castle residents bring their children when the weather's nice".

"O-oh" the smaller male began to fidget nervously, how would the humans respond to him? Humans were a mystery to him.

"Don't worry Yugi" Atemu said kissing his cheek lovingly "I'll be with you the whole time. Now wait here and I will be right back." Yugi nodded and watched Atemu stroll out of the den and out of sight. Five minutes later, the older were returned with two metal bowls of raw beef, Atemu handed one to his mate and sat down next to him on the mattress. Yugi wasted no time in digging in, he was so hungry.

"Slow down love or you'll choke" Atemu scolded.

"*Gulp*sigh* Sorry Atemu, I'm just used to eating fast" Yugi said a bit embarrassed.

"That's alright Yugi, I know you're pretty hungry" Atemu smiled.

When the meal was all gone, Atemu stacked the bowls and placed them near the entrance. When Yugi looked up, his self proclaimed mate stood over him offering him his strong hand "Come Yugi, I'll show you around" Yugi shyly took his hand and himself to be hoisted to his feet. Once the pair had exited the den, Atemu knocked on the steel doors that led to the outside. A geeky looking guy unlocked the bolts from the other side and allowed the two to pass and go up a narrow flight of stairs.

"Are you ready Yugi?" Yugi took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. Atemu gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before lifting the latch and stepping onto the main thoroughfare.

Yugi's excitement and natural curiosity kicked in when his senses were assaulted with a million different sights and smells; Almost all of them foreign and strange.

Atemu chuckled when his little mate's black tail began to wag and his ears perked with excitement "Let's go" Atemu took Yugi everywhere and showed him all there was to see, the older male thought it was so cute the way Yugi's jewel colored eyes widened when he first saw the giraffe's "Wow! Their necks are so long!" the little one exclaimed in awe.

"Are they your favorite love?" Atemu asked resting an arm across Yugi's shoulders.

"Yeah they're awesome" Yugi smiled, it was the first time Atemu remembered him seeing it. But that smile quickly disappeared when Yugi spotted someone coming over Atemu's shoulder.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Atemu turned around to see what Yugi was so nervous about.

Pegasus was walking and consulting with Valon about the care of his rare parrot collection when they spotted Atemu out with the new werewolf boy "Atemu-boy, glad to see you out and about" the white haired man waved.

"Good day master Pegasus" Atemu greeted them "hello Valon" he barely noticed Yugi moving behind him and peeking timidly over his broad shoulder.

"Don't be shy, come here" the king said, hoping to coax the little one out "let's get acquainted".

"Yugi, master Pegasus won't hurt you love" Atemu reassured him nudging him forward.

Yugi took a few baby steps until he was within arm's reach of the monarch; his furry black ears plastered to his head. Pegasus slowly extended his hand and held it out for his new pet to sniff. Yugi sniffed the digits attentively, was this what humans referred to as cologne? Sensing no emanate threat, Yugi decided to trust the man and gave the tips a tiny lick.

"There now see, that's a good Yugi-boy" Pegasus cooed scratching the space between his ears.

"Y-you know my name?" the little werewolf asked surprised.

"Yes, I believe it was either the poacher or the pale boy that told me…Don't look so surprised, you'll find there isn't hardly anything in this castle that I don't know about" the king said cryptically.

"Oh Atemu, have you told Yugi the rules yet?" Valon asked.

"Oh no I haven't" the tan male said papping his fist in his palm.

"Rules?" Yugi echoed.

"Yes, there are only three rules the two of us have to live by in the castle." Atemu began counting off on his fingers.

"Rule1. Never try to remove the silver collar around your neck"

"Rule2. You must return to the enclosure at sunset"

"And Rule3. On the nights of the full moon we must not venture out of the enclosure or risk punishment".

"I understand why we can't leave around the time of the full moon-we fall under 'The Madness'. But why can't I take this degrading thing off?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"The answer to that is simple" Pegasus interjected "Silver is the one weakness a werewolf has, not only can it be killed by a silver bullet, it possesses the mysterious power to stem the madness that overcomes you. I placed that rule for the safety and protection of all my subjects; that includes the two of you".

"It really does that…amazing" Yugi said quietly touching the cool metal of his collar.

"If you'll excuse us now master, I think it's time I took Yugi back to the den" Atemu spoke up. He didn't want to get his new mate too riled by everything today.

"Go right ahead. Valon and I still have a bit of business to discuss anyhow" the monarch nodded to the pair before continuing on their original conversation.

**time skip**

The sun was beginning to set now and Yugi had been quiet for some time now. The little beta sat at the den entrance watching the sky change to a citrus orange.

"Yugi, what are you thinking about?" Atemu asked quietly snapping the younger from his thoughts.

"I'm just trying to drink all this in Atemu" Yugi whispered loudly " today I've seen and heard things that I never thought existed…it's all so much".

The older male nodded solemnly, he could remember feeling the same way when he first arrived at the castle as a little pup in the kings arms. The sights-the sounds-everything was like a whole new world.

"Hey Yugi…" Atemu spoke.

"Yes?"

Atemu leaned in and cupped his little mate's cherubic face in his tan digits "Yugi…kiss me" Yugi blushed madly, he could see the desire swimming in his ruby orbs.

"'kay" he squeaked shyly. Atemu smirked easily locked their lips in a dance, Yugi moaned at the sensation. It was almost the same as when he used to kiss Ryou, but this powerful new presence was more passionate-almost demanding. He gasped when he felt a sharp nip on his lip, letting the more dominate male slip his smooth tongue into his warm cavern.

Atemu encircled his mate in his arms and moaned loudly it felt so wonderful to finally have someone to do this to. Finally the need for air became too great and they had to break apart.

"That was great love" Atemu said breathlessly.

Yugi gave a tiny smile and cuddled up in his new…lover's? Chest "I thought so too".

End Chapter

**Done! I hope you liked it, please review and no flaming so help me god.**


	13. Chapter 13: A way in

Chapter 13: A way in

**Found it! Read it! Love it! Review it!**

Ryou watched from his seat on a stone bench as Bakura paced angrily back and forth "I detest the day I ever laid eyes on that slimy wheat headed git!" the newly elected Royal Hunter growled "what gives him the right to touch my precious pet in such a way?" he fumed.

"Bakura please calm yourself" the albino werewolf boy begged in a soothing voice.

Bakura growled again and ceased his aggravated ranting, his breaths coming out in short angry huffs "Why?"

"Please?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed for a moment or two, before sighing heavily and plopping down next to the smaller whitenette. It did not take long for a comfortable silence to settle over the pair, Ryou smiled dreamily as the castle garden's beauty flaunted its calming presence. The castle garden was constructed in a wide circle, and not only were there flowers of every kind, here and there small trees grew in the far corners, draping their leaves and branches over the stone walls. There was even a koi pond.

"This place smells more wondrous than the forest outside these walls…how is that 'Kura?" the many powerful and sweet smelling scents were making the young Were a bit heady, an enticing fog seemed to be filling his senses.

Bakura grinned over to his companion and slung a hefty tan arm across Ryou's slender form and leaned in closer "Are you in pain my Ryou?" the same old devilish grin spreading his roguish face. Ryou's face flared up at the innuendo "I-It's not that bad Bakura really".

"But your head is bleeding" the hunter cooed giving the tender area a gentle kiss "such a delicate creature" Ryou stiffened at the contact.

"B-Bakura can we go somewhere else? This place is making me feel funny" the younger mumbled blushing.

Bakura agreeing it might be best, helped Ryou stand up and led the way to the exit and the main castle "Come along pet, the servants have prepared us a proper place to rest. Starting tomorrow you officially be my hunting dog".

"Hunting dog?" Ryou scoffed at the word.

"Well, with benefits of course my dearest pet" Bakura grinned giving his bum a firm squeeze causing Ryou to shriek.

Queen Cecilia stood at the bay window in the bedchamber she shared with her beloved Maximillion for twenty wonderful years. The orange sun had set behind the green mountains leaving a beautiful afterglow. It would soon be time for her beloved to be coming to bed, ah there he was now!

Pegasus waltzed into the chamber all bright and shiny smiles "Cecilia my sweet how was your day? Are you feeling better?" the jovial king asked giving his queen a loving kiss.

"I am Max thank you…why are you in high spirits? Are you that happy to see the Rare Hunters go?" the blonde woman inquired almost suspiciously.

The king hummed a tune as he began to remove his clothing revealing a toned chest and lean muscle "I always believed in keeping my enemies close; and thanks to certain events, I now had an excuse to banish those wolves in human skin from the kingdom. But as to why I am happy-I was chatting in the menagerie with Valon today when I ran across our Atemu's new mate".

Cecilia let a small gasp escape her lips"Oh Max you didn't".

"I did not go into the den; Atemu was merely giving little Yugi a tour around the menagerie when we bumped into him" Pegasus tied the white sash to his black robe and gently his wife to lie on their bed "You should meet him my darling, he is such a shy lad".

"Really?" the queen smiled laying her head on his chest "Max dear I have something to tell you".

"Yes?"

"Well this morning when I was feeling ill the doctor came to examine me. I was surprised when he said well I…Maximillion I'm pregnant" Cecilia watched with watched with quiet amusement as Pegasus's expression went from blank to disbelief to excitement.

"Is it true Cecilia? Are you truly with child?"

The lovely queen beamed up at her husband "The doctor gave his final diagnosis this afternoon".

"Oh Cecilia, I'm falling love with you all over again".

"Oh Max" and they sealed it with an earth bending kiss. The blonde woman moaned when Max's hand ran sensually up from her foot to her thigh.

"Shall we celebrate accordingly?" the king smirked.

"Max" Cecilia giggled.

(With Yami & Joey)

Darkness had full set in by the time Yami and Joey were able to make their move. Both were in their wolf forms, the target of entry was an old storm drain long forgotten by the castle residents. "Are you prepared Joey?" the alpha asked the blonde wolf.

"As I'll ever be, I think we'll be able to slip past those old rusty bars if we can move them".

Yami waited for the moon to go behind a cloud mass "Let's do it!" reaching the barred entrance. Gripping the middle bar firmly with his teeth Yami pulled and tugged at the shaft "Grab on Joe!"

"Right!"

"On three…one, two, three!" the rusty bar gave way with a loud creaking noise, the way was open!

"Pft! Ick! Metal tastes terrible" Joey sputtered.

"Don't worry about it Joey we're almost inside the castle let's see where this old drain leads to" the answer to that question was quickly found since the dried water way was a straight shot to the far end where the drain started from in the castle, but it was blocked by rocks and chunks of earth.

"Ah man the way is blocked. What now do we dig up or something?"

"Hn, dig up…that's it Joey we need to dig upwards" wasting no time, the werewolves went at the pile of rubble sending it scattering at their rapid burrowing.

"Soon Yugi" Yami panted.

"Hang on guys we're comin' " Joey huffed.

They dug and dug for what seemed like two hours and managed to make a decent bit of headway "*Huff* Yami I don't think we'll be getting any further tonight pal" the blonde panted laying on the soft mound.

Yami bitterly admitted that he was also exhausted; the alpha had to remember how important patience was. With just the two of them the going would be slow "Hmp…Get some sleep Joey we'll start again when it's light" but Joey was already out cold, Yami gave him an amused smirk "Typical".

(With Atemu & Yugi)

"Yugi it's past the suns time, come to bed won't you?" Atemu crooned from his place on the mattress. Yugi in all his uke cuteness had suddenly become very obstinate about sharing his bed with him.

"Why are you being so reluctant Aibou?" Atemu swished his fluffy black tail back and forth as he spoke "We had a fun day together, you even let me kiss you".

Yugi's round cheeks flared at the recent memory, his lips were still tingling "T-This is different, you're asking me to lay with you like we were mates!"

"But we are mates, now stop being stubborn and come here" Atemu was losing his patience.

"No we're not. In a pack the alpha must approve of the union before they will be the beta's official mate, I can't sleep with you!" Yugi hastily explained.

At first Atemu said nothing, it was like he froze up, and it kind of made Yugi feel bad about what he said "I-I'm sorry Atemu…but I don't want to conceive a litter out of wedlock, my brother would be heartbroken".

"You don't need to explain Yugi" Atemu spoke before rolling on his side to face the wall "Good night". Yugi wondered. In a flash of boldness Yugi crept from the corner and crawled up onto the mattress "Atem-GAH!" he squealed when his waist was seized and he was pulled flush against Atemu's chest.

"Ha ha gotcha Aibou" the older male laughed nuzzling his nose.

"You tricked me!" Yugi cried indignantly beating him with his small fists.

"Awe you're mad now" Atemu chuckled kissing his mate's face and neck playfully "but just so you know Yugi, I certainly wasn't going to try to get intimate with you so soon".

Yugi blinked his large amethyst eyes owlishly "Really?" Atemu couldn't believe how adorable and embarrassed Yugi looked at the moment. But he had to admit what he said about the two of them not actually being mates hurt.

"Why do you not consider me your mate Yugi-do you not like me?" Atemu asked running his fingers through the little ones hair.

"It's not that I don't like you Atemu…I actually like you a lot" the little Were mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed "b-but things are happening so fast. I-I thought you wanted to-" "No" Atemu cut in "I've been living in the castle for a long time, I never wanted for anything but when I grew older I realized how different I was. It was the first time in my life I felt so lonely, but now you're here with me Yugi-and at last I don't feel so lonely" The older Were smiled so truly as he continued to pet the space between Yugi's wolf ears until the little ones eyes drooped lower and lower until they shut in sleep.

"Good night my Aibou" Atemu whispered kissing his lips lightly.

End Chapter

**I meant to have this up for Valentine's but I lost my notebook-opps!**

**My grandmother found my yaoi stash hidden in my closet and nearly died of shock. I wasn't home at the time, so you can imagine the blank look I had when my grandparents confronted me about it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Painful enlightenment

Chapter: 14: Painful enlightenment

**Hello everyone, I just got myself a deviant art account and I really want to start drawing pictures from the stories I write, but I know they have crazy rules, and I do not want to make waves. But I was wondering if it is okay to draw thief and Ryou together or is that child porn? Please tell me people. Oh and a special thanks to Candy, you're certainly a most enthusiastic reviewer, thanks for the support.**

_The sun makes its turn around the world bringing on the night, only to arise again bringing along a new morning. _

The dull yellow rays seeped through the rectangular window of the guest room, Bakura and Ryou slept in the previous night. Ryou shifted under the cotton sheets and gave a small yawn, Bakura lay next to him snoring softly "Morning at last" the pallid Were sighed exasperatedly remembering last night.

(Flashback)

"_Stop that Bakura!" Ryou growled wiggling out of the ex-poachers grasp and dashing over to the window "I would very much like to keep my pants on if you don't mind"._

"_You know, you sure are nervy for an omega" Bakura sniffed "I already told you I don't want you wearing those filthy rags you call pants in the bed so off they go"._

_Ryou's face once again was a tomato "Then I'll be naked! I still got my pride you know."_

"_So, I already saw it remember?"The tan man grinned that annoying cheesier cat grin._

"_Y-you" why did this man have to be so infuriating?_

"_You're just being stubborn, now be a good little pet and come to bed." Bakura said advancing in a no-nonsense tone. Ryou's ears flattened against his fluffy white hair when Bakura took his hand firmly and pulled him away from the window and into his tight embrace where he was met with a lustful kiss._

"_Mmf!" was all Ryou could sound out as his mouth was invaded by Bakura's skillful tongue._

"_Shall we take this to a more appropriate setting?" Bakura purred in his ear. Ryou didn't have time to for a response as he was suddenly whisked up into the air and landed with a 'flump', on the white comforter. Bakura climbed onto the soft surface with a grace that Ryou only saw in other animals, but then, the poacher had proven already how animalistic he could be. Which led to the question if the older man had once been feral as a child?_

"_Ryou…" came that damned purring voice again, it was so full of lust and sensual promise that the young Werewolf boy wasn't sure he wanted it._

**WARNING! The steaminess is about to commence! Those who wish not to read skip to the next bold lettering!**

_The pallid boy squeaked when Bakura tried to grab his hand again "Leave me alone!" he snapped. Who did this man think he was, did he really expect Ryou to just roll over and obey him like a dog, did he?_

_This time it was Bakura's turn to growl "I'm losing my patience with you pet,_ _look the sheets are already dirty"._

"_I don't care how dirty the sheets get I'm not doing it!" the smaller said stubbornly…big mistake._

"_Oh you don't huh?"Ryou gulped at the look the older man was giving him "it's quite a pity really, we were getting along so well…I think it's time we start your 'obedience training'" with lightning speed and a yelp from Ryou, the young albino found himself pinned underneath the tan muscular body._

"_S-stop it Bakura!"_

"_No, you've been very naughty and I won't allow it" the Hunter said before giving his neck a sharp nip._

"_A-ah, no!" Ryou whimpered, but Bakura didn't stop there as he continued to nip and suck along the pale chest and neck, leaving hickies, and teeth marks. Ryou's ears drew flat against his head and his tail curled at the new sensations of his young body. Biting his lip, he gasped when that sinful mouth went lower to suck and lick his perked pink nipples._

_Bakura smirked as he continued his ministrations, and spoke in a deep husky voice "how long are you going to stay quiet for?" Ryou frowned cutely at the ex-poacher, Bakura thought his little pet was so adorable "no matter, you'll be making a lot more sounds soon enough"._

"_AH!"_

_(End Flashback)_

**Okay it is safe to read. Please enjoy the story.**

Ryou furiously shook his head to rid himself of the memory. Climbing out of the bed, Ryou staggered over to the bathroom and began to wash his face. The cool water felt good against his face and neck, it had a calming effect on his still frazzled nerves until the reality of it all hit him full force in the gut.

Ryou quickly covered his mouth before collapsing in front of the toilet, rejecting the contents of his stomach, into the porcelain bowl "Ugh…Bakura you wretched soul" the young Were whispered as tears welled up in his sad brown eyes. He was not aware to the regretful pair of eyes, watching him.

(Yugi & Atemu)

"Yugi it's time to wake up, breakfast is here" Yugi's eyes slowly opened to see the early morning sun shining inside the man-made den. Atemu was already up and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Good morning Aibou" he said while combing out his black tail with a brush.

"Good morning" Yugi blushed at the pet name Atemu had chosen for him. Yugi figured that Atemu must've spent time in the wild at some period point; otherwise he wouldn't know that the word Aibou was something you referred to a mate.

While he was lost in thought, Atemu took the opportunity to set down his tail brush and walk over to his easily distracted little mate.

Yugi jumped in shock when his lips were suddenly seized "When did Atemu get there?" it didn't take long for him to melt into the kiss, Atemu was definitely talented with his tongue. Which then led him to wonder if the older male had done this before, when they finally broke apart Atemu was holding him in his arms with a dreamy expression on his face "A-Atemu?"

"Hm?"

"H-have…um…have you ever-" Atemu chuckled at the heated flush on Yugi's round cheeks.

"Have I ever been with anyone?" Yugi nodded, so that's what was on his Aibou's mind.

"No, I believe I told you this, no one really looked at me in a romantic sense before. Or even a sexual one, nope you're my one and only aibou". He said so with a happy smile.

"You mean you've never had a single sweetheart in all your life?" Yugi's amethyst eyes blinked owlishly.

"Nope, I've always been the only werewolf at the castle you see so there never was any others".

"But surely you could've wooed a human, after all our species really aren't all that different right?" Yugi replied squirming to get into a more comfortable position.

"…Yes…" the older male had suddenly gone quiet "Well you see Aibou, when I was first brought to the castle, I had lots of friends who were human children. I lived in the castle just like they did and I was even close friends with the prince." A small but sad smile now played on his lips.

"What happened?"

"It was the day of the royal spring picnic".

(Flashback)

_Seven year old Atemu sat on a blue and white checkered picnic blanket, munching on a turkey sandwich when the crown prince and a group of kids ran to him "What are you doing all by yourself Atemu?" the young prince asked._

_The Werewolf pup looked up from his lunch "Oh hello Prince Miles" Prince Miles had curly blonde hair like his mother and round grey eyes like his father. _

"_Come play hide and seek with us Atemu!"Six year old Tea chirped in her pink jumper._

"_In the middle of the meadow?" the meadow was all open space, there would be no good places to hide_

"_No we're going in the woods" another boy said._

"_What but the woods are dangerous!"Atemu protested when the prince tugged on his hand._

"_Oh it will be fine, didn't father find you in the woods?" the prince reasoned._

"_Y-yes but I don't really remember much" was his reply._

"_It will be okay Atem we'll all go have some lemon cake later" Tea said nudging him from behind._

_Atemu had made Miles promise that they wouldn't venture too far before agreeing to play hide and seek "Pinky swear" the pup said with all seriousness._

"_Pinky swear" Miles nodded "Okay now Atemu's it so everyone hide!"_

"_I'm counting to fifty so look out!" Atemu laughed, with his keen nose it wouldn't be hard to find everyone._

_(Time Skip)_

_They were thirty minutes into the game when a strong wind storm began to blow, Atemu had tracked down all four hiders meaning only Miles was left. The little Werewolf pup, sniffed the air looking for the princes scent, but the gusts were making it difficult._

"_I better find him soon, we'll be going home at sunset" Atemu thought a bit worried. The little wolf boy was so focused in his search, that he didn't notice the man behind him._

"_Oh there you are" Pegasus grinned when Atemu nearly jumped out of his skin._

"_M-Master Pegasus!" where did he come from?_

_Pegasus was wearing a red and white Hawaiian shirt and white slacks with black loafers. His white locks was tied back in a ponytail. One would never guess he was royalty "It's getting to be about that time little one, where is Miles?"_

_Atemu wondered how mad the king would be if he told him he'd lost his one and only son "U-um…well we were playing hide and seek you see"._

"_Mm-hmm" the king nodded slowly._

_Now Atemu was nervously shuffling his feet "Normally I have no problem but the wind picked up and now I can't find him!"_

_Pegasus's expression went from blank to realization, to concerned "Your nose can't find Miles's scent?" Atemu nodded._

"_This is very bad, the forest can be dangerous at night, I will start looking too". No sooner than he said this, a frightened shriek resounded through the foliage, it sounded like Miles was in trouble!_

"_Miles hang on!" Atemu shouted transforming and racing towards the source while Pegasus summoned the guards-neither knowing that that day, everything would be different from then on "Miles!" Atemu cried when he found the little prince with his foot caught in the roots of a gnarly old tree._

"_A-Atemu help, it's gonna eat me!" Miles cried hysterically pulling at his wedged ankle and pointing at the reason for his terror._

_A gray wolf stood growling and stalking towards the pair with a clear killer intent. Its wild purple eyes were glazed over with a terrifying madness, and they were pointed at Miles._

_Atemu maneuvered in between the mad beast and his prey, he knew he was still too young to take on a full grown wolf, but he could still stall for time until help arrived. "Eat…eat…" the gray monster uttered unintelligibly snapping his foamy jaws._

"_Leave the prince alone!" the little black wolf growled in warning "the kings soldiers are coming soon, so run if you want to live!"_

"_MUST EAT!" the older wolf suddenly lunged._

_Atemu did as well._

(End Flashback)

"The rest is just a blur" Atemu's ruby eyes looked very sad "when I woke up, I was injured in the infirmary…and Miles was dead".

Yugi's ears lay flat against his head "O-oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Atemu smiled and kissed him lovingly on the cheek and rubbed the other with his thumb "That is all right Yugi, you didn't know besides the beast that killed Miles was killed shortly afterwards".

Yugi's head shot to attention immediately "It was?" the older male nodded gravely.

"When the horrid beast was dead, Master took its' pelt and it now hangs in his trophy hall. Would you like to see it?"

"If it is alright sure, but Atemu?" the little were asked with a nervous expression "this trophy hall it is inside the castle isn't it?"

"Yes why?"

"There are humans in the castle…" Yugi dropped his voice so low that Atemu had to lean a bit to hear him.

"You don't need to be afraid Yugi, not all humans are bad. I promise you have nothing to fear while I'm around" Atemu said giving his Aibou a reassuring embrace.

"When should we go then?" Yugi asked.

"Let's go after breakfast Aibou, I'm hungry".

"Me too".

(Ryou & Bakura)

Ryou stood in front of a full length mirror, quietly studying the new outfit he'd been given by the maid. It consisted of a t-shirt with white and blue bands, and he had been given a new pair of jeans. His no longer bare feet sported a pair of white socks and white sneakers, and on his head the blue bandanna was still tied comfortably.

"I feel strange wearing this" the albino sighed. The socks and the shoes were the biggest adjustment, especially for one who was so used to going bare foot.

The bathroom door opened and Bakura walked out in a gush of steam, he was wearing new cloths as well. Bakura wore a wine red colored dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. The expert hunter was rubbing his shaggy white hair with a towel to get it dried when his eyes saw Ryou standing in his new apparel "Well look at you" he said with his brown orbs half lidded and a smirk on his lips. Ryou tensed his shoulders as he felt the larger man wrap his caramel arms around his pale frame "do you like your new clothes pet?"

Ryou stared blankly at their reflection in the mirror's glass, Bakura had his chin propped up on his stiffened shoulder, the edge of his nose tickled the marked skin of his neck "They're nice" was his flat reply.

Bakura winced at the odd tone in his pet voice "What's the matter Ryou are you upset with me?"

Ryou responded with a disapproving glare "You could say that" the pallid boy's breath hitched when Bakura's rough strong hand slipped inside to run across the smooth span of his belly.

"Come on now, would you really begrudge me a little fun?"

"S-stop".

Bakura raised a white eyebrow at his little albino's reaction "Why do you reject my touch pet? Is this about last night?" He clearly hit the nail on the head as Ryou wrenched himself away, stumbling before falling on his bum. Ryou hissed in pain when he failed to get up, was there more to Ryou's injury than he was letting on? "Ryou?" he whispered reaching out to help the young werewolf to his feet.

"Don't touch me!" Ryou snapped shoving the hand away, and rising to his feet with great effort "You've done quite enough" he growled.

"You can't talk tough pet, especially after we were getting along so well" Bakura smiled at the pinkish blush that surfaced around Ryou's cheeks "I know you certainly can't forget".

"That's right I can't" Ryou's voice was low and sad as he began to limp towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bakura asked, something was obviously wrong now.

"To get away from you, and to find my friend" was his reply before slamming the door shut, leaving a concerned Bakura staring at the door.

"Ryou…"

(Yugi & Atemu)

Feeding time went by all too quickly for Yugi's liking. On one hand he was curious about the rabid beast pelt that hung in Pegasus's trophy hall, and on the other hand, he wasn't sure he was ready to be around humans; sure Pegasus, his new 'master' was nice enough but how would other humans react to seeing a new werewolf in the castle?

"Are you ready Aibou?" Atemu asked offering his mate his hand.

"I suppose" Yugi's voice was so unsure.

"Just close to me so you be scared, and it'll be fine" Yugi couldn't help but smile, Atemu's presence was just so reassuring.

"Then come" Atemu knocked on the steel door of the enclosure, and they were let out. "Well here goes nothing" Yugi thought.

(Time skip)

Just as he was instructed, Yugi remained close to Atemu gripping his tan hand, all around he noticed servants, soldiers, and castle nobles double taking to get a look at Atemu's new mate. Each had a different reaction, the servants would smile and nod before continuing on their way, some of the guards eyed him with wariness-like he would suddenly turn and attack, and the nobles would pause in their conversation to gawk and point at the little creature. Yugi had never felt so many pairs of eyes on him in his life.

"Atemu are we almost there?" he whispered.

Atemu chuckled and gave him a loving squeeze "We're right here Aibou" he said stopping in front of the double-doored entrance.

"Wow that is a big door" Yugi said with awe.

"Let's go in Yugi, you've never seen a place like this before" the older were said giving one of the doors a big push.

"Okay".

The trophy hall was a long rectangular room with a high ceiling, and a bright red carpet. Along the walls lined up in neat little rows were taxidermies of all kinds; some were set up on simple black stands, while others set in little displays of their natural habitats.

"A-Atemu, why don't they move?" Yugi asked creeped out.

"These animals are no longer living Yugi, Pegasus shot all of these on his many hunting excursions and had them stuffed".

"S-stuffed?"

"Preserved, it's sort of like a memento".

Yugi nodded "Oh okay, everything looks so lifelike in here".

"Heh,heh, you really think so?" Atemu's smile disappeared as they approached the end "there it is Yugi, the monster wolfs pelt".

Yugi released Atemu's hand and went to get a closer look. Something about the dark gray pelt looked frighteningly familiar. Perhaps he could be?

Atemu studied his little mate carefully, wondering why he was so quiet. With curiosity, Yugi leaned toward so his nose was buried in the fur "Yugi?"

The older werewolf didn't quite know what to make of what happened next. Yugi's amethyst eyes shot open in horror and realization, his little body was shaking so terribly he could barely stand but thankfully Atemu held him steady.

"Aibou what is wrong you're shaking like a leaf?"

"I-I…I-It" it seemed whatever was troubling Yugi, it was so shocking he could barely speak.

"Yugi look at me for a sec!" Atemu said firmly gripping his face so they were eye to eye, there were so many emotions flying through those big purple gems.

But what Atemu didn't expect was for Yugi to bolt out of his hands and race out the door like the devil was chasing him. Atemu stared up at the gray pelt, the fur that once belonged to the creature that killed the young prince. But what did it all mean to Yugi?

"Just who were you?"

Yugi did not know where he was going only that he had to get away, all these years he'd never known what had occurred that day, the day his brother came back alone. In his tear driven flight, the little werewolf boy dodged into a white door, he must have misjudged the velocity since he burst through and face planted on the polished wood floor.

"O-ow" Yugi whimpered raising himself up into a sitting position, the room he fell into was an old chapel. It was a chapel typical of any castle, it had white painted walls, a pulpit, several rows of polished pews with blue cushions, and a giant wood cross stood before it all. Luckily the chapel was empty for now expect for a single occupant.

"Yugi?" said a sweet familiar voice.

Yugi wiped away a fresh wave of tears "…Ryou…"

End Chapter

**Thank god this is done! Candy will live!Yaaay! And please review I love your comments.**


	15. Chapter 15: Quiet Reflections

Chapter 15: Quiet Reflections

**I am sorry to those who've been waiting but I really needed to focus on my school work at the time. I just now had the time to write so I hope you like it. **

"Ryou!" Yugi could barely believe his luck, it felt so good to see a familiar face, especially Ryou's. Ryou limped over to the fallen werewolf and helped him to his feet "Why are you limping?" Yugi asked as they settled themselves down in the front pews. In fact the albino looked peaked and tired.

The taller male sighed wearily and looked up at the rafters "I'll be alright, the bite wound on my leg is just irritated is all…What about you love, you're crying?" he said giving Yugi a comforting hug.

Yugi's shoulders quivered and his gem colored eyes were tear filled. The smaller werewolf returned the embrace, hiding his cherub face in Ryou's shirt "I'm just happy to see you is all" the pair stayed that way for about ten minutes, neither one of them said anything further; When he'd calmed down a bit, Yugi spoke quietly "Atemu…showed me something terrible".

Ryou frown faintly, wasn't Atemu that enthusiastic were who burst naked into the throne room? Had he hurt Yugi in some way? "What was it?"

"This moring Atemu asked me if I wanted to see the inside of the castle, I didn't really want to because I was afraid of the humans. But he was encouraging…so we walked around a bit"

"And?"

"It was a pelt hanging in the king's trophy hall".

"Pelt? What sort of pelt?" it didn't sound like Yugi to get upset over a animal skin.

Yugi squeezed tighter and took a deep shuddering breath "it…smelled like my grandfather-it was even the same color".

Ryou paused to make sure he'd heard right "Your grandpa…but how is that possible? I thought he got ill and went missing."

"So did I, or at least that's what my brother told me. Grandpa was sick for a long time, he started losing his mind and he suffered from strange muscle spasms" Yugi said sadly "T-then Atemu told me how the young prince died '_sniff_' that how he was a mindless monster '_hic_'".

Ryou could hardly believe what he was hearing "D-don't cry Yugi" Ryou cooed giving the smaller a reassuring hug "from what it sounds like, Solomon was really ill. Perhaps it was better to put him out of his misery".

Yugi wiped his face and sniffed again "You think so?" Ryou smiled tiredly, glad he could lend the poor boy some comfort "Ryou seriously is something the matter you don't look at all well."

The Albino tugged sluggishly at his shirt collar, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm "I…I guess I do feel a little warm…"

"I've never seen you sick before Ryou, did Bakura do something to you?" Yugi growled at the thought of that brutish human. It was mostly his fault the two of them were in this mess in the first place.

The albino smiled weakly, the shorter male was so cute when he tried to act tough "He…did…but he really isn't…such a…terrible person" he felt utterly tired just now.

"Ryou" Yugi's voice was low and curious as he reached out to cup the pale one's hand "Do you love him?"

The pallid wolfboy eyed his companion wearily and licked his dry lips "I think….maybe".

(Meanwhile with Atemu)

Atemu stormed through the halls in a panicked search for Yugi "Where could he've gone?" the black tailed werewolf thought "He probably went and found somewhere to hide where there aren't a lot of people. I bet if I-" his thoughts were cut short when a faintly familiar husky voice called out to him.

"Oi, king's pet!" huffing that his frantic search was interrupted, Atemu turned around, his tail swishing in annoyance to see who was speaking. His ruby eyes lit in quiet curiosity to see that it was the new royal hunter.

"What do you want er-Bakura was it?" Atemu replied to the approaching man.

The scarred man nodded and said "You have guessed correct, and I believe your name is Atemu?"

"It is. Look I don't mean to be rude but I am sort of in a jam right now and I can't talk" The tanned werewolf said trying not to rude.

Bakura cocked a white eyebrow and gave the shorter male a humorless smirk "What could a king's pet have to possibly worry about?"

"My mate has run off in the castle and I have to him, so if you don't mind I need to get back to-"

"Oh I'm sure" Bakura interjected "but my Ryou has run off on me too, and I believe he went looking for your beloved runt".

Atemu's tan pointed face creased in a frown "So…why would he go looking for Yugi?"

"Tch, Ryou isn't a human, he and the runt are from the same pack. I just dressed him in a simple disguise before that chump Marik captured us" Bakura's face then twisted into a threatening scowl "Don't you dare go telling anyone. Ryou is MINE got it!"

"You know, if you love something you should set it free" was Atemu's reply.

"…Right…I think I know where they are".

Yugi sat still as a stone in anticipation to Ryou's answer. The albino looked surprised that his little beta would ask him such a bold question. A question he wasn't sure of himself. Did he really love that possessive, scheming, conniving poacher?

"Of course not! He's a sneaky possessive bastard who only thinks about himself" his proclaimed "but…on the other hand" Ryou mumbled his pale cheeks reddening "I really like it when he holds me close".

Yugi's cherub face beamed in happiness, he was glad his old flame had someone who could do more for him than he could "You want to know a secret Ryou?"

"Hmm?"

Yugi scratched his head nervously "I-I found someone too".

"You mean…the pet werewolf, the king favors?" Ryou asked blinking.

Yugi nodded in confirmation just as the chapel doors creaked open to Atemu and Bakura standing in the door way.

"Aibou!" Atemu cried rushing over to the pair in the pew.

"Oh, Atem-mmg!" was all Yugi managed to speak as he was scooped up in the older weres' embrace.

"Don't scare me like that little one" Atemu said burying his face in his mate's neck.

"I'm sorry Atemu please forgive me" Yugi cajoled hugging him back.

Bakura stood calmly off to Ryou's side neither speaking.

Bakura gave the albino a sideways glance "Are you feeling alright Ryou?" Ryou gazed up at the older man tiredly and attempted to stand but collapsed in the ex-poachers arms "R-Ryou! What's wrong with ya pet?"

"Ryou?" Yugi gasped worriedly.

Atemu was the first to get over the shock "We should take him to the infirmary, Bakura" he said giving Yugi a comforting squeeze.

"Sure" Bakura grunted hoisting Ryou up so he lay bridal style in his arms "Well let's hurry".

"I'll lead the way, come Aibou" Atemu called jogging over to and out the chapel doors.

It didn't take no time at all for the odd trio to be sprinting as fast as their legs would carry them to the sick bay. Although he knew it wasn't the time to speculating, Atemu was impressed with how well Bakura was keeping up with the two of them.

The door to the sick bay was burst open and the three of them rushed in, but the doctor didn't appear to be in.

"Hello our sick we need a doctor fast!" Atemu called out.

"Please refrain from shouting" a calming female voice resonated from behind a curtain "This is an infirmary" the owner of the voice scolded pulling the curtain back.

Atemu's ruby eyes widened in surprise at who he saw "You! I thought you were banished!"

"The king felt it would be a waste of my talents" Ishizu chuckled.

End Chapter

**I'm glad this chapter is done. I never intended for the story to actually be this long, but I'm just going with the flow. Plus I was a little disappointed that the previous didn't get lot a lot of attention.**

**As for the grandparent situation. They have forbidden me from reading and writing anymore yaoi. They even threatened to kick me out of the house and sign a paper saying I wouldn't do it anymore. I swear they completely overreacted; but it was mostly my grandmother who would NOT SHUT UP! So in the mean time I must lay low for a while, until next time readers.**


	16. Chapter 16: Quiet Reflections II

Chapter 16: Quiet Reflections II

**Sorry for the lengthy absence Yaoi fans…Like I said in my last update I had to lay low for a while since my grandparents found out about my yaoi stash and flipped. But now SAMOCOOKIE IS BACK AND WILL CONTINUE!**

Since he was a young pup, Yami was taught that 'patience holds its' own rewards'. If one is patient enough, the result will be all the more rewarding. It was a philosophy his grandpa Solomon had taught him and it was the same philosophy that made him an effective and capable Alpha.

"Yami we've been digging for nearly two days, can't we just dig up some more?" Joey huffed. By now the two of them were filthy from shifting so much earth, rocks, and debris.

The black werewolf had to pause in his own digging to catch his breath "We can't dig up anymore until we make sure everything is stable *whew* if we just plow ahead blindly, the whole thing will come down on us".

The gold werewolf ceased digging too and sat by his alpha "Yeah…I know. I guess I'm just assuming the worst when we finally do find them. Like what if they're maimed or what if the humans got them under some high security?"

"I know Joey." Yami growled in annoyance "But we can't afford any mistakes right now*sigh* Look I know that time is a factor, but if we fail, them Yugi and Ryou will never be free." Yami's voice was stern and Joey knew he was right.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Yami" Joey mumbled laying heavily on a soft patch of dirt.

Yami gave the golden Were a friendly nose nudge "It's alright I understand your frustration, lets get some rest now".

"…Yeah…" the blonde wolf yawned closing his brown eyes "Just for a minute".

(Meanwhile in the infirmary)

"Ishizu!" Both Atemu and Bakura's eyes grew wide in surprise. "I could've sworn the king had you banished along with your brothers!"

The beautiful eygptian woman smiled and said in a calm demeanor "King Pegasus felt my healing talents would be of better use here".

The unexpected news caused Atemu to go "Hmm" while Yugi though shy, was more vocal in his opinion.

"I remember you from the camp".

"Yes".

"I-I bet you are pretty mad at the king for banishing your brothers huh?" the little black werewolf mumbled shifting his gaze to the floor.

Ishizu's eyes appeared to belong to a woman of long suffering "I admit it is difficult…but I feel it is best for Marik to be away from the castle for now. But I am not worried, I trust Odion to take good care of him".

"So you're a healer then?" Bakura interjected.

"I am, Poacher" Ishizu curtly replied.

"Hmp, I'm the kings hunter now, and right now Ryou is very sick. You can fix 'em right?" the eygptian womans eyes studied the unconscious albino in the older mans arms, he clearly didn't look good at all.

"I will help to the best of my ability" she smiled "please set him down here and we will begin" she said indicating the white linen bed between them.

The trio watched with concern as Ishizu Ishtar set to work taking Ryou's blood pressure, temperature, and finished with a simple finger prick. "It will be thirty minutes for the results of Ryou's blood test, but until then please be patient" Ishizu finally said exiting through a white door that most likely led to a laboratory. In the mean time, all Atemu, Yugi, and Bakura could do now was wait.

Atemu and Yugi pulled up some chairs so the three of them could sit by Ryou's bed "I just don't understand" Yugi sighed sadly "Why would Ryou's health suddenly go down hill so quicky?"

"Well considering all that has happened" Atemy querried "You both have recently been put under a great deal of stress".

"You think stress did this?" the Beta blinked.

"It's…plausible" Bakura admitted "It had been medically proven that stress in a person can leave some dramatic long term affects in a persons over all health".

"What did you do to him then Bakura!" Yugi growled, his round cherub face was fixed into a angry pout.

"Nothing he couldn't handle" the ex-poacher smirked rather lechorously. This only seemed to make Yugi angier "What's that supposed to mean!" his voice shrill, something could be seriously wrong with the poor albino and Bakura barely seemed to care "Ryou is sick 'cause of you!"

"Me!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" the deep dominating voice of Atemu brought a screeching halt to their heated confrontation "A infirmary is hardly the place to get into who's to blame; right now we should be focusing on what we should be doing for Ryou".

It didn't take long for a healthy atmosphere of guilt to settle around the sick bed. Every now and then, Bakura would make nervous glances from the door Ishizu disappeared in, to Ryou's pale peaceful face "…*Sigh* you got a good point Kings pet" Bakura's husky voice was barely above a whisper "I should treat him more carefully".

Atemu wrapped a comforting arm around Yugi and spoke"I can you care for him as much as I care for Yugi" the frost haired man made an embarassed glance towards the sleeping albino and grunted a quiet "…Yeah…".

"I don't know what your life has been like, but you are learning, and perhaps Ryou can help you learn" Atemu said still smiling.

Yugi was looking as his supposed mates warm and understanding expression, although his words were not directed at him, the little Beta took them to heart. Five minutes later Ishizu reamurged with the results of Ryou's tests.

"I apologize for the wait, but the tests have been completed" the trio stood up and Bakura was the first to speak.

"Whats wrong with him Ishizu, what is wrong with my Ryou?" he didn't even try to hide his worry.

Ishizu's voice was stern and perfessional but she was clearly concerned "The blood tests came back positive that Ryou is come down with Acute Sepsis".

"Sepsis, what is that?" Yugi asked, it sounded serious.

"In laymans terms it is called blood poisoning, it is caused by a serious baterial infection in the blood stream. It can start from an infected wound or an interior infection and move very quickly to the organs. This can lead to a rapid drop in blood pressure and can be potentially fatal".

Bakura's strong tan face was grave almost scared "But he was perfectly fine until this morning how can it get this bad so fast?"

Ishizu went over to a locked cabinet and began shifting through different viles and bottles "That's how it is, you can feel normal one minute and feel deathy ill the next. Luckliy we've caught it in time, I will give him some powerful antibiotics, make sure he takes it" she said handing the ex-poacher two white bottles mark 'Ceftriaxone'.

"Right" Bakura grunted clutching the two bottles and placing them in his side pockets "if you'll excuse me I think I'll take Ryou back to our room now".

"What so soon?" Yugi objected but Atemu's shush made him stop.

"Don't worry Aibou love, Ryou is going to be alright now won't he Bakura" the older were said emphasizing Bakura's name.

"I promise to be less uncouth" the hunter smirked hoisting Ryou back into his sturdy safe arms "Besides it's not like you'll never see him again runt".

"Y-you promise" Yugi's big amethyst eyes begged.

"*Sigh* I promise" Bakura said pausing at the door and turned back to face Ishizu "Thanks for the help Ishizu" before spinning on his heels and walking away.

The eygptian smiled good naturedly as Atemu and Yugi expressed their own thanks and followed suit "Perhaps some good will come of this after all" the healer giggled.

End Chapter

**And there you have it, I hope y'all aren't disappointed in anyway. Please review because I do love read your comments.**


	17. Chapter 17: Soft Whispers

Chapter 17: Soft whispers

**Hey there my loyal readers, I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 16 after my lengthy hiatus. **

**Well on with the show!**

"Let's get back to the den Aibou" Atemu said gently steering his little mate Yugi down the now less busy hall. The smaller male didn't protest or fuss, after the days events have left Yugi feeling emotionally drained.

"Yeah…" he said leaning into Atemu's side "Sounds good". Their walk was made in silence, the sky outside was beginning to show signs of darkening; while Atemu and Yugi's footfalls seemed to be magnifying off the old castle walls.

Atemu couldn't help but give a little smile at how cute his Aibou was being, of course that didn't mean he was oblivious to how raw Yugi must be right now-yet he still didn't know why, for now all he could do was comfort the younger werewolf. Yugi blinked blearily when Atemu's warm strong arm wrapped around him making him feel dare-he-say-it at ease?

Not wanting to think anymore the younger were sighed in content and let Atemu kiss his hair; now that he thought about it, Yugi found he really liked the way Atemu kissed him and the soft touch of his fingertips that seemed to radiate warmth. Before he knew it, the pair had reached the strong metallic door to their enclosure. Once inside Yugi entered the man-made den and settled down on the comfortable mattress, while Atemu went and stood over by the mote. The younger male watched as the older knelt by the water with a wash cloth and removed the jeans and his red shirt from his waist leaving his graceful body nude.

Yugi blushed brightly at the sexy sight that is Atemu "Oh my Ra, I shouldn't look…but I am! You're a pervert Yugi Mutou!" the little wolf boy scolded himself. His train of thought was broken when he heard Atemu calling his name.

"Yugi" the older were called "Come here love you need to get clean too!" if it was even possible Yugi felt his cherub cheeks heat up even more when he slowly began to inch towards Atemu.

"W-What if someone sees u-us?" Yugi did not think he would ever live down the humiliation if someone just happened to walk past while he was bathing; of course didn't appear to bother Atemu in the least.

""Don't be nervous, the menagerie closed at 7:00 sharp so no one is going to come" he said making an come hither gesture "Sit here so I can wash you".

"O-okay " Yugi gulped and moved to the waters' edge, dangling his feet in the cool water. The little werewolf closed his jewel eyes in contentment as Atemu began to run the wet cloth over his body, "Mmm, what is that white thing Atemu? It smells nice".

Atemu chuckled "It's soap, sometimes water just doesn't get the job done, so people use soap to clean themselves, but don't use it in your hair because it is not made for it".

"Hm soap huh? I like it" Yugi smiled and leaned more into Atemu's touch. For ten minutes, the two sat in silence enjoying the quiet of the waning sun and the bath. Finally as Atemu started to rinse the suds away from his mate's body he asked "Yugi…why did you run away before?"

Yugi whose eyes had remained closed, reopened to show little colored rings of sadness "I…I really am sorry Atemu…it wasn't anything you did" Yugi's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then tell me, I don't ever want to see you like that again, please?" the older werewolf begged wrapping the smaller in a fight embrace.

Yugi was flabbergasted, he knew Atemu cared but no one had ever wanted to sit down with him and talk about such a sensitive subject before "That pelt you showed me in the trophy hall, I knew the wolf who killed Prince Miles".

(Meanwhile with Bakura & Ryou)

Ryou was asleep the entire journey back to the chamber he shared with Bakura; the ex-poacher would pass guilty glances over the albino's pale face from time to time "Once we get back, I'll be sure to keep anyone from bothering your sleep okay?" they must've made a odd pair since the few people they passed would do a double take-of which Bakura had to send them scurrying with a glare.

"Tch, annoying pests, finally we're here" Bakura huffed carrying his charge through the door. "*Sigh* I got to wake him up so I can get this medicine in him" he thought laying the omega on the soft kings sized bed.

"Ryou" he said nudging him lightly "I need you to wake up for me pet".

It took a few tries but eventually the soft brown recesses of Ryou's eyes gradually began to show themselves to the world. Ryou looked around in a confused daze, this wasn't where he remembered being when he fell in Bakura's arms. "Ba..Kura?"

"I'm here pet".

"What happened back there?" the sick teen asked weakly.

Bakura inhaled and exhaled deeply while rubbing his scars "You're really sick Ryou, your friends and I had to take you to the infirmary" he said pulling out one of the pill bottles "the healer Ishizu said you have blood poisoning and have to take antibiotics".

Ryou blinked slowly "…Ishizu?"

"Heh I know, we were all shocked to see her, but let's not waste time Ryou, here take this" with some help from Bakura, Ryou sat up and washed down two capsules with a cup of water.

"Thanks Bakura" the young albino smiled laying back down, the Head Hunter was a bit taken aback by this "why are you thanking me huh? I thought you hated me?" he said removing Ryou's bandanna and shoes.

"I…I don't hate you Bakura. Of course I don't like what you do to me either…but you know, you're a really good person" he said grasping Bakura's large callused hands.

Bakura stared at their locking digits and hung his head so Ryou would not see the pinkness in his cheeks "Forgive me?"

Ryou nodded "I forgive you".

The whitenette let out a squeak when Bakura suddenly glomped him "Thank you so much pet, and I promise to never do what you don't want again" Ryou blushed and closed his eyes.

"Now Ryou" the ex-poacher let go and looked Ryou straight in the face "Ishizu said blood poisoning can come from an internal tissue or an external wound. I want to take a look at that bite on your leg".

"Y-you think it's from when Yami bit me?" Ryou exclaimed disbelievingly.

Bakura nodded grimly and pulled the sheets back while Ryou undid his buttons and pulled them hesitantly down to his ankles. Bakura's chocolate eyes widened at the red infected bite wound on his Ryou's upper leg.

"What reason did this 'Yami' have for doing this!" Bakura growled scowling, how could anyone go and hurt something so beautiful and pure as his Ryou?

"It was all my fault anyway Bakura, please don't be so angry" Ryou pleaded.

Bakura took another deep breath and spoke calmly "Tell me how this happened Ryou, I just want to know".

It was Ryou's turn now to take a deep breath "Okay…I'll tell you…it happened about a week ago before we met. I had returned from a walk when I happened to overhear Yami our Alpha, and our friend Joey speaking to each other. Joey was trying to get Yami to tell Yugi the whole truth about what happened to their old grandfather Solomon. I then tried to leave unnoticed but Yami caught me outside, and demanded that I not say a word of their conversation to Yugi, I knew it was against my better judgment; but I told Yami that Yugi had a right to know. When I turned to go, the Alpha clamped down on my back leg and Joey had to pry him off " the albino Were sighed sadly at this point "as you probably figured out…I didn't get to tell my Beta what happened, and Yugi doesn't know I know. I just told him that Yami and I had a disagreement when he was in a bad mood; And that's pretty much the whole story-ahh! Bakura what is it!" Ryou yelped as he was once again glomped in Bakura's tan muscular arms.

"You won't have to worry about that sort of thing anymore pet. I'll make sure he never hurts you again". Ryou sighed smiling and nuzzled his face in Bakura's chest.

"Get some rest now Ryou, you had a rather bad day" Bakura said pulling the younger boy down with him.

"Mm, g'night Kura" Ryou yawned.

"Sleep well Ryou" the hunter whispered closing his own eyes.

(Back with Yugi & Atemu)

"Yugi" Atemu's red eyes narrowed "what do you mean you know the one who killed the prince?"

Yugi fidgeted nervously and chose his words carefully "The pelt hanging in the king's trophy hall is an old werewolf's pelt…my poor grandpa's pelt" the little one held his breath, not knowing how his 'mate' would react.

"…Your grandfather…killed my friend…" Yugi let slip a squeak of discomfort when Atemu tightened his hold before letting go completely.

"A-Atem?" Yugi whimpered as the older boy stood up, his eyes were shaded by his lightning bolt bangs and evening shadows.

"…I…"

End Chapter

**Cliff Hanger oh no! What will Atemu feel now that he knows Yugi's grandfather killed little Miles? You'll have to review and keep reading to find out.**

**On a serious note…My grandmother is in the hospital now, she had to get one of those new shoulder replacements. My boyfriend says it is like a knee replacement, but it sounds serious. I am praying the surgery was a success.**


	18. Chapter 18: Where they are now

Chapter 18: Where they are now

**In case you're all wondering what Marik has been up to you're about to find out in this chapter. Yep our favorite psycho hasn't been done in just yet! Well, let the story commence.**

(In an unknown place)

**WARNING! YAOI IS COMING UP SO THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERING!**

Marik sat in the darkness of his chambers watching the day's events from a crystal ball. The fact that it was little Yugi's grandpa who killed the young prince was priceless. The look of shock, anger, and sadness playing across that arrogant pup Atemu's face was deliciously devastating.

"Isn't it wonderful Odion?" the blonde smirked wickedly to the shadowy bound figure on the bed "it seems not all is well in paradise." He sneered standing up and sauntering over to the red sheets; bringing Odion into full view. "And the best part is my revenge has yet to even start". The older male truly was a delectable sight to behold; his dark tan limbs were tied tightly behind his strong back with a black strip of cloth torn from his robe, and another over his mouth. His partially tattooed face was flush and sweaty with need, but he couldn't do anything to pull the vibrating cock ring from his member unless the master did it for him.

"What's the matter Odion, you're so quiet?" Marik purred stripping himself bare and revealing his own erection. Tentatively, the younger man removed the gag cloth allowing his servant to let deep shuddering gasps of air.

"M-master M-marik…please" he begged, this sexual torture was becoming too much for the loyal servant to take "let me cum".

Marik grinned wickedly, excitement and lust shining in his narrow purple eyes "Now now, you are forbidden to cum before me you know" then suddenly and without hardly any warning, Marik pushed Odion onto his stomach and entered his unprepared entrance with a swift harsh thrust.

"Aaaaah!"

The mixed screams of Odion's pain and pleasure resonated off the chamber walls as he was taken roughly by his young master "Mn, can you feel me moving inside of you Odion" Marik whispered breathlessly over his servants grunts and moans "just remember…remember this pain only I can give you…and this pleasure".

"Ah! Y-yes…I serve only you my lord!" Odion gasped through the haze of love making. Soon after that Marik came and hard into Odion's hole with a final hard thrust; reaching underneath the psychotic wizard eased the cock ring from his swollen organ, it looked a bit discolored now. The dark tan male shuddered violently in relief and collapsed completely on the soiled sheets.

**IT IS SAFE TO READ NOW! THE YAOI IS OVER!**

"You're such a good boy Odion" Marik sniggered untying his arms and rubbing the tender wrists and leaving a loving kiss on his tattooed cheek.

"Will that be all for tonight master?" Odion inquired, he was really tired and sore and wanted to go lay down. The young master wasn't exactly a gentle sex partner.

"You weren't thinking of 'leaving' were you?" the shorter blonde hissed putting the emphasis on 'leaving'.

The dark skinned servant froze instantly "Uh…no master" and lay back down, his back facing Marik and closed his eyes. Marik scooted closer and stared at the broad back of his adoptive brother, a light scar marred the otherwise perfect skin, making an ugly impression. Odion had received this scar the day he and Ishizu wandered out of their subterranean home and went exploring the local village. Father had found out about it and beat Odion severely, threatening to send him away forever. Odion's yellow eyes reopened when he felt his charge's fingertips lightly touch the spot.

"Sir?"

"Shut up Odion…M'tired" Marik grumbled, his purple orbs at half mast; and then Odion did something that surprised Marik, rolling over the older male embraced the smaller firmly against his solid chest. "W-What are you doing fool!" the smaller male growled but was unable to hide the pink blush on his cheeks.

"Forgive me sir, I thought you wanted me to stay". The servant simply replied.

"…O-oh…" the blonde mumbled falling fast asleep.

"Good night…Marik" Odion whispered slipping into slumber himself knowing soon they would both need their strength, the full moon would soon be upon them. Although mostly now forgotten, the magic surrounding the full moon was a powerful one, it causes the tides to rise higher and dark nights to be illuminated as if it were day. It would also be when Pegasus's pets would be at their strongest and yet their most vulnerable.

How clever it was of his young master, to ruin Pegasus with his own werewolves, by invoking the 'Full Moon Madness'.

END CHAPTER

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to make a special chapter just for Marik and Odion. And in case you were wondering what the madness is, you'll have to find out.**


	19. Chapter 19: Full Moon Madness pt1

Chapter 18: Full Moon Madness pt. 1

**I hope you all haven't been waiting too long, this took forever to write and type you know. **

Yugi kneeled at Atemu's feet; the horrible silence that settled between them was suffocating "Atemu…please say something" the little werewolf pleaded.

Atemu's voice was broken and barely above a whisper "I…I think, I need some time to think". Yugi nodded sadly watching the forlorn figure of Atemu skulking back into the den. What could this possibly mean for the two of them? Would the older werewolf now reject him as his mate? He'd just begun to open up to Atemu, but now the Were had shut himself down over a tragic memory.

Wiping furiously away a tear, Yugi stood to his feet in a resolute stance. All this time he had been selfish; Atemu had been very kind and understanding towards him since he got there. Easing his worries and encouraging Yugi to be bold and unafraid of humans. "Now it's my turn" the little black eared werewolf stated "don't worry or be sad Atemu, I won't let the past consume you! I'll break those chains that bind you so we'll both be able to move forward!" But how would he do it? Perhaps it would be best to give Atemu some space and time to think; the older Were looked like he got a bad case of shellshock.

In a black blur, a petite built black wolf with an amethyst tipped tail stood where Yugi did moments ago "I wonder if he's asleep yet" Yugi wondered to himself.

Taking his time, the little wolf sauntered across the forest simulated enclosure to the manmade den. Peaking shyly around the corner, Yugi saw Atemu had reverted to his wolf form as well. "Oh so his wolf body looks like Yami's wolf body too" Yugi mused, though now wasn't the time for such observations. Quietly the little wolf slowly made his way to the far corner, settling himself in a tight ball of fur. By the slow steady breaths, it was clear Atemu was already asleep.

"Good night Atemu" Yugi whispered, and as an afterthought he added "I love you".

(In Bakura and Ryou's room)

It was the bright rays of the moon shining through the glass window that awoke Bakura from his sleep.

"Tch…Damn moon" the Head Hunter groaned, annoyed at the fact that it was supposed to be dark at night damn it! Letting loose a wide but silent yawn. The older man smiled affectionately at the still sleeping snowy haired werewolf in his arms "Ah to hell with it, my pretty one is even prettier in the moon light…Crap the moon!" Bakura had stifled the sudden impulse to jump out of the bed, but didn't because the sudden movement might wake Ryou. "How could I forget such a thing?" the ex-poacher frowned at the glowing orb in the sky "tomorrow's the full moon and I don't have any silver! I absolutely must get some before tomorrow night…or it could get messy real fast".

It was a fact of legend that no matter how sweet a werewolf's temperament is; every full moon werewolves lose all sense of self and become maddened snarling monsters. Thus was the legend of the werewolf.

Bakura shivered and closed the bed curtains, blocking out the offending glow, and finally laid back down, perhaps Ryou would be too sick and weak to be at full power? But giving him something silver was non-negotiable; he'd have to get it in the nearby town of Domino no matter what. Despite his worried thoughts, the hunter was able to fall back asleep where there was nothing to worry about.

Early dawn is the most peaceful time of day; most people are still sleeping and all you can hear is the happy trill of the birds. It was this time of day Maximillion J. Pegasus enjoyed the most. The king would always be up at the crack of dawn to make himself look presentable. Before breakfast, Pegasus made his daily visit to the menagerie. Taking the fresh air in, Pegasus hummed a cheery tune as he strolled along. It all felt like the beginning to an average day until the king saw that he wasn't alone.

"Atemu?"

Atemu had woken up earlier than usual today, he couldn't really sleep last night; the kings pet had spent those dark hours mulling over everything-including his future with Yugi. Wondering whether their conflicting pasts would ever permit them to be happy again, if not he'd somehow convince Pegasus to release his aibou. He could never ask the little one to stay where all his pain was…even if he wanted too. Atemu was now beginning to understand that old phrase 'better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all'. And it was a bitter lesson indeed.

"Atemu?" the young werewolf looked up to see his master the king coming towards him.

"Master…" he greeted him glumly.

Pegasus's brow knitted further in concern "Why so blue?"

Atemu wasn't really sure how he should answer, better to stick with the truth "I took Yugi inside the castle yesterday".

"Yes, and?"

"I wanted to show him the trophy hall, he was intrigued to learn of taxidermy, but well then he saw the pelt".

Pegasus closed his visible eye and let a breath escape "You mean the beasts pelt yes; what happened, did he know that creature?"

Just then Atemu's mood changed from somber to tense "I'll tell you the rest but you have to promise not to blame my mate!" his words protective.

The white haired king was a little startled on how quickly his pet's mood swung "Why would I blame Yugi-boy for anything? He's such a sweet child." What was Atemu getting at?

"Yugi…is the grandson to your son's murderer".

A heavy silence then ensued. The king and his pet both sat staring at each other but not really seeing, neither moved a muscle. Pegasus broke the silence with a sad sigh "*sigh* That's…hard to imagine".

"Hard but true" said Atemu.

"We never really spoke about Miles until now, hmm?"

"Not really, it's a pretty raw topic".

Pegasus let out a pitiful and mirthless laugh ""You know when I look back on it, it was a blessing in disguise that my poor little son died that day".

This surprised the werewolf "W-what are you saying Master!" he nearly shouted "No way such a tragedy could be considered a blessing!"

"Calm yourself Atemu-boy, and let me explain" Atemu obeyed mumbling a quick apology "You never knew this Atemu but once the beast was slain, I had Valon and Alister's predecessor run a examination on the body. If he truly was Yugi's grandfather, he had been suffering from rabies for quite a long time. If my son had lived, he would have suffered a fate worse than death".

Atemu's eyes grew wider at this information "Rabies?" if Yugi's grandfather was dying from rabies, then Miles would've been subjected to the same cruel fate as the old wolf "I believe I understand now Master Pegasus".

Pegasus smiled and scratched his pointy black ears "That's a good boy" now why don't you return before you make Yugi-boy worry.

"Sounds like a good idea" the young werewolf agreed standing up. He was about to walk away when the king called his name.

"Oh and one more thing Atemu".

"Uh?" Atemu blinked.

The king gave his pet a knowing smile "I don't know if you've heard the news but Cecilia is with child, and shall be born this coming winter" Pegasus paused a minute to get to his feet and head in the opposite direction "and by the way, I'll be expecting to see a few pups in the future as well" he laughed.

Atemu's cheeks turned all sorts of shades of red as he dashed away with the thought; normally when one sees another running they're in a rush. Just what was Atemu running for, he was running to the future.

"A father…me?"

(Back with Yugi)

Yugi yawned cutely and stretched his furry limbs as far as they would go. When he was done waking up, the little Were looked over to the now empty mattress. Where did Atemu go, was he up already?

Shifting back into his human form, Yugi decided to go search for his missing mate. Yugi giggled at the thought. 'Mate', he was liking the idea more and more. Yugi set one foot outside when the metal door banged open, startling the little beta to retreat into the safety of the den. "W-whose out there?" he yelled trying to sound intimidating.

"It's just me aibou" Atemu appeared in the entrance, Yugi noticed the Were was breathing hard like he'd been running.

"You scared me Atemu, are you okay?" the little beta looked concerned.

Atemu smiled and put his hands up disarmingly "My apologies I was just excited is all".

"What about?"

"Seeing you of course" Atemu grinned pulling the little one up to his chest. Yugi sighed and nuzzled his face affectionately into Atemu's pectorals "I'm sorry about how I acted last night aibou. I just never dreamed it was possible".

"I'm not upset anymore Atemu" Yugi said lifting his head so their eyes locked "what about you, are you still angry?"

"Angry? I wasn't mad at you Yugi, I was just afraid I was going to lose you" the taller werewolf whispered sadly.

Yugi gave his torso a comforting squeeze "I won't go unless you do; you're my mate after all" he smiled brightly.

That was all Atemu needed to take action. Yugi yelped in surprise when he found himself all of a sudden pinned on the mattress, "Atem-Ah!" the little one gasped as his mate began attacking his neck with kisses, licks, and gentle nips upon the span of skin.

"You have no idea how happy I am to finally hear those words" Atemu said between kisses.

Yugi's fluffy black tail and ears twitched like crazy from the new sort of pleasure; instinct was now screaming for him to submit himself to his dominate "Atemu k-kiss me, please!" he begged pulling on Atemu's squared shoulders, the older Were chuckled at his mate's eagerness and obliged. It felt just as wonderful as it did last time, both lovers moaned quietly when their lips and tongues connected.

But then Atemu pulled away all together, Yugi whined at the loss of contact and warmth, and pouted "What's wrong? Why'd you stop Atemu?"

Atemu smirked at how cute his little mate acted when he was needy but he needed to ask an important question and he didn't want lustful passion clouding his judgment "I want to do something with you aibou, will you allow me?"

Yugi's amethyst eyes gazed up into his ruby one's searchingly "What?"

"Don't worry" Atemu cooed rubbing his sides lovingly "I promise it'll feel good".

Atemu's words were soft and full of sensual promise, and reassurance, but Yugi still felt hesitant. What if the older werewolf wanted sex? Yugi wasn't sure he was ready for something like that! Atemu was in the process of undoing both their pants when Yugi snatched his hands away. As if he was sensing his question, the older werewolf gently grabbed his cheeks "Don't worry now, I promise not to go all the way".

"Y-you promise?"

"Of course, I don't want to chase you away because I acted selfishly" Atemu declared.

Feeling more relaxed, Yugi let go and let Atemu pull his jeans down to his thighs. The little beta found he couldn't stand his dom's burning red gaze, and shut his eyes. This action amused Atemu because he heard him let out a deep chuckle "It's okay if you want to close your eyes love" the older were smiled leaning closer to his target between Yugi's legs "you only have to feel". And with that, he made his move. Yugi's eyes shot open as soon as he felt his mates hot wetness around his member. The little werewolf wiggled and writhed as Atemu sucked and licked his shaft and balls; it was all so strange, he'd never been touched so lewdly in his short life.

The little werewolf boy shuddered as he felt his lithe body grew hotter and began letting out tiny moans, which was music to Atemu's ears. The pressure that had been building in his abdomen finally became too much, when Atemu started humming while he continued to suck Yugi senseless. "ATEMU!" he cried out but it was too late; his dams released his cum into the older were's mouth, but Atemu didn't seem to mind. Feeling spent, Yugi just laid there in blissful shock, he never came before; and it felt so good with Atemu doing it to him. It had all been terrifying, new, and sensational at the same time. Yes Yugi felt this werewolf, this kings pet, was the best he could ever hope for in a mate.

Speaking of whom, Atemu temporarily got up to rinse out his mouth before settling back down with his mate. Who had pulled his pants back up "Did you enjoy it aibou?" he asked kissing the shell of his ear.

"Y-yeah" Yugi mewled snuggling up to Atemu's warm body "I'm sorry…I did not want to go in your mouth".

This statement caused Atemu to shake with laughter "My mouth-hahaha-Yugi that's what I was wanting you to do silly".

"D-don't l-laugh at me" Yugi glared, but he only managed to look cuter.

"Oh don't be mad aibou" Atemu smiled pulling the smaller boy closer "I love you okay".

His anger quickly forgotten, Yugi nuzzled his mate's neck affectionately "I love you too".

End Chapter

**Whew! Finally it's finished. I hope you all thought it was worth the weight. I would've updated sooner but I was in a bit of a creative slump with this story. Plus I wanted to focus more on my One Piece/Soul Eater fic for a bit. Also, school has kind of gotten in the way too but my education is important right? **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	20. Chapter 20: Full Moon Madness pt2

Chapter 20: Full Moon Madness pt.2

**Merry Christmas boys and girls! Oh who am I kidding I seriously doubt that any boys are reading this story (lol). Anyhow, please enjoy and review.**

A plump sewer rat with shiny black fur sniffed the air before it began nibbling away on a sunflower seed that managed to find its way into the underground cavern that was its home. When it had finished the rat scampered off on its endless search for food, ignoring the two dog like things that lay asleep on the fallen earth and rubble. It wasn't until dawn that said furries began to stir.

"Morning already?" the black furred alpha drowsed struggling to sit up.

"Yami look!" the gold werewolf barked excitedly "the rocks that were too heavy must've fallen away last night, we can access the whole castle works now!"

Yami blinked his ruby red eyes hardly believing his luck, the both of them had spent the better part of last night trying to move those large without them coming down on them "It seems that mother nature has granted us a passage" he chuckled.

The water works on the side appeared to connect to the castle's aqueducts, the sewer must've been part of a different system since neither Were's could smell the stench of waste.

"Thank Ra we won't be trumping through shit" Joey snickered turning into his human form. Being in his wolf form for so long was rather uncomfortable.

"Yet another small mercy" Yami smiled, switching forms as well "Come on Joey we have a lot of ground to cover" he said jumping to the dry metal cat walk.

"Yes sir!" Joey saluted following after.

(In Bakura & Ryou's room)

It was 8 am when Ryou woke up from his fevered sleep, the whitenette yawned cutely and sat up on his elbows to see that his bed partner was no longer there "Bakura?" the omega felt a strange anxiety well up in his slightly sweaty chest when the hunter didn't answer.

"Bakura are you here?" Ryou called again pulling back the bed curtains; this time he was greeted to an empty room. He knew he wasn't getting ready in the bathroom either since the door was wide open. The water drops clinging to the white cast iron tub, and the sea shell pattern of the shower curtains indicated that the older man had recently left.

"He's gone already" Ryou's ears drooped to blend in with his hair line. A wave of nausea hit Ryou suddenly as he tried to rise from the bed. Clutching his aching head, the albino groaned weakly " Ggh…Mmm, what now I wonder…" pulling his brown eyes upward, Ryou found that Bakura written him a note.

'_Dear Ryou,'_

'_I am sorry we missed each other, but I have to report to my duties today. I don't really know when I'll be back but in the mean time, be good and don't leave the room (not that you can leave anyway)'._

_-Bakura_

It took a moment for the ill omega to register what this all meant "I…can't leave?" he said dully.

Ryou's ears shot up, and his tail puffed out in shock and disbelief. Lurching up and away from the bed; the slightly panicked omega seized the door knob, frantically pulling and twisting. But the door wouldn't budge!

"Bakura! Bakura!" Ryou shouted banging his fists on the painted wood "Let me out, please don't lock me! Bakura!" at first glance one would deem Ryou's distress irrational, but for a young werewolf born and raised in the wild-and cut off from the pack was the worst possible scenario. The feeling of being trapped and alone, frightened and depressed Ryou "W-why…Bakura" he cried softly sinking to the floor. By now his poor white head was now screaming and the room spun a little bit. Once he had some form of control over his instincts; Ryou curled in on himself and tried to think of why the older man would lock him up like this.

The first reason he could think of was that Bakura was still angry with him for running off and locked him in as a punishment. The other reason could be that he knew about his condition concerning the full moon…Oh shit the full moon was tonight!

If Bakura was smart, then Ryou figured he would be stuck here until the moon set for another month, he never had such worries before when he ran free in the forest "I want to go home" he whimpered brokenly.

Unbeknownst to him Bakura had been listening to his little lovers' sorrowful pleas on the other side "Forgive me Ryou, I will return soon" and with that, he walked down the stairs, and to his first assignment.

(In the aqueducts)

Yami frowned in intense concentration, his ruby eyes flicked between the two tunnels before him "Hmm, should I go left? Or should I go right?" both tunnels didn't give a sign as where they went. Above him, light was shining down from the grates in rectangular shafts. His sharp hearing easily picked up the sound of dripping water, amplifying off the wet stone walls "What do you think Joey? Joey?"

"AAAHH GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!" Yami's eyes widened comically when the shaggy haired teen came dashing madly from a smaller side tunnel. Attached to his body, were three living gelatinous green blobs with watery expressions.

"Joey! Stop playing with the chus' we have to rescue Yugi and Ryou!" the alpha growled his disapproval.

"I-I-I'm not playing they won't get off!" Joey shrieked frantically snatching at the one attempting to wiggle up his rib cage "help me Yami!"

"*sigh* okay hold still" Yami's finger nails grew into hooked claws, in three fluid, and precise swipes, the chu jellies let out short shrieks before falling off and disintegrating into nothing on the moist ground.

"Thank you Yami" Joey slumped, panting in relief that the horrid monsters were gone.

"Now that your little chu problem is over we can focus on the task at hand" Yami pointed towards the two water ways "which way shall we go? You usually have good instincts on this".

The sandy blonde werewolf cupped his chin in a thoughtful gesture "Hmmm, I think…We should definitely take the left one".

"Then let us be off" the alpha stated as they once again, continued their trek.

(In the Rare Hunters hideout/ Time skip: 1:00 pm)

Marik Ishtar stood glaring nonstop as he studied the massive spell and lunar chart pinned neatly to the map room wall. The eve of the full moon was upon them, and soon he would be able to tap into the magic of the shadows without the need of his Millennium Rod "and you will fall Pegasus" the Hunter leader hissed in his thoughts "I refuse to let go of taking over your kingdom just because of a pack of insolent pups" a evil grin spread across his tan face "you worked so hard trying to convince your counsel that werewolves are not dangerous and savage like we all thought. Well I can't think of a better way to die then by doing the thing you love".

"Master Marik" Odion announced sweeping into the chamber filled with scrolls and books.

"Ah there you are Odion" Marik replied airily "what is our status on the potion now?"

"All we are missing is the two key ingredients sir" Odion said pointedly focusing his vision on his young master's chest "the full moons power…and you".

Marik grinned maliciously pleased that all the cogs were fitting into place "Wonderful".

(Meanwhile with Bakura)

To say that Bakura was beyond frustrated was an understatement; the ex-poacher had quickly found out that being the kings Head Hunter wasn't easy, and found himself yearning for his former life on the lam.

The first thing on his agenda for the morning was to thoroughly go over the brand new equipment he'd received; which took roughly about two hours as there was a whole shed to go through. By time he completed that task it was ten o'clock. The next issue at hand proved to be worse than the last, apparently as the kings new Hunter he was required to hold try outs for whoever wished to join in.

"Useless, all of them" the dusty whitenette criticized, a good portion that decided to come today were young noblemen who in his opinion had never held a weapon in their lives. However one diamond in the rough did manage to catch his eye "Huh, that Mahado fella ain't bad" the ex-poacher admitted when said man's arrow landed dead center in the wicker target.

The enormous clock in the bell tower struck two o'clock "Damn it it's getting late!" the scarred man gasped at the time "You! Mahad!"

The tanned man looked up from readjusting his wrist guard "Yes?"

"You seem like you got enough sense to handle this, make sure no one shoots each other in the foot I got to run" he barked making a mad dash towards the castle side entrance.

"Where are you going?" Mahad shouted back.

"None of your business I got to get some silver!"

"…Silver?"

By the time it took for Bakura to saddle a horse from the stable, and reach the town, it was already 3:35 "Damn I would've been here sooner if those stable boys hadn't gotten in my way" he cursed under his breath.

The town of Domino was built to look like your classic English style country town. It had cobbled streets, and thin black lamp posts, white staccato homes with hanging flower beds, and red chimney stacks. It wasn't hard to find the market place as the people built it in the town square, in the center was a statue of a water nymph endlessly pouring water from a jar.

Bakura left his steed in the livery and told the stable hands not to unsaddle his horse because he would return sharply. It was now 3:40 when the scar faced finally found some stalls that sold decent enough (meaning not fake) jewelry. Only two however actually carried silver while the one only had white gold. The shop keep, a man in his thirties tried to convince Bakura that white gold was just as good as silver.

But silver was what Bakura needed-giving him the cold shoulder, the ex-poacher moved onto the next stall. This one did possess silver, except that they only came in large rings "Much too big for my Ryou" he muttered quickly moving on to the final one.

"This one seems promising" looking over the neat display of sparkling objects, Bakura's eyes laid upon a silver bangle bracelet with a single black stone in the middle "Miss how much for the bangle?"

"Oh that's 200 dollars sir, it is pure silver" the young lady replied.

"That's perfect I'll take it" Bakura grinned slapping down the money.

"Would you like me to box it for you?"

"No time I'll just take it as it is" he gruffed impatiently. It was now 4:15, and it would take him an hour to reach the castle. Snatching the bangle from the ladies hand, Bakura jogged back to the livery and retrieved his horse, nut the idiots he left in charge of it had quick for the day and the men to take their place had taken the saddle off of his horse. So you could imagine the look of surprise on their faces when a angry/twitchy Bakura burst into their midst "Get that saddle back on that horse!"

After terrorizing the poor stable hands, it was currently 4:25 and Bakura found himself racing to reach the tower room where his Ryou waited for his return. As long as the boy didn't do something stupid like open the window or pull back the curtain, he should be okay. Right behind him, the moon was just beginning to become visible.

End Chapter

**Dang it is late, it's time for me to go to bed. Good night to all and to all a good night!**


	21. Chapter 21: Full Moon Madness pt3

Chapter 21: Full Moon Madness pt.3

**Sorry for the lengthy absence everybody I've been in the hospital and it's just been a crazy couple weeks on top of that. But here is the next chapter in my amazing tale of love, transformation, and vicious plots.**

Yugi couldn't deny that the approach of the full moon had set him on edge; the closer night crept, the more anxiety he felt, and doubts filled his head on if the silver collar would actually work. Atemu certainly seemed to be perfectly at ease though.

"Yugi" he sighed "Aibou will you please stop pacing and come here?" his fidgety mate had been wearing a path around the high concrete wall of the enclosure for the last hour and a half now.

Yugi, drawn away from his worried thoughts turned his focus to Atemu "S-sorry Atemu. I just can't help being antsy".

Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around his little mate, sighing contently at their closeness. Yugi's body felt so warm, the older werewolf gave off a quiet rumble and stroked between his ears. The sensation sent soothing waves of relaxation through the little ones anxious body, causing it to go lax "That's it Yugi, calm down and let your mate take care of you". Atemu crooned.

Yugi blushed, nuzzling Atemu's collared neck "Mmm…A-atem" how would it feel if Atemu's bore no collar? What if Atemu was wild in the forest, no master to answer to but himself?

"What are you thinking about little one?" he asked.

Yugi blinked slowly "I was just imagining the two of us".

"Oh, and what are we doing?"

"I was picturing us playing a game of chase in an endless green wood, we could run around for hours in the fields and glens with no barrios to impede us" Atemu shut his red eyes, he could see it already.

"Finally after we're tired, we will lay underneath the shady canopy of a great oak tree, we may even share a kiss or two" Yugi winked making Atemu laugh.

"And when it gets dark we'll retire to the den where our pack lives; we'll lay around the open fire until the crickets lull us to sleep".

"You paint a lovely picture Aibou" Atemu smiled "But you are forgetting one thing".

"Uh, what?" Yugi gasped and shivered as Atemu's hand slipped sensually down his lower back to squeeze his butt.

"The part where we make love" he whispered easing his small mate onto the grassy ground "I see us snuggling together in the midst of an icy winter day" Yugi smiled softly at the fantasy as Atemu leaned in closer to kiss his bare chest "As your mate it is my duty to keep my beta warm and healthy, so I will leave kisses all over your body" Atemu breathed giving his submissive's neck a loving nip, causing him to tremble and blush "I can tell what my aibou likes and I only wish to please him so I will touch and tease you until you feel like fire" the dominate werewolf growled lowly, pulling Yugi's pants down to reveal his hard and ready member.

The little beta gasped when Atemu grabbed his cock in a firm yet gently grip and began pumping him slowly. The effect sending waves of pleasure and lust through the little werewolf's body "Ahh…Atemu f-faster please!" he whined.

Atemu was all too happy to oblige. It gave him great pleasure in knowing his touch could reduce his adorable little aibou into the sexy little thing underneath him. If it were up to him, Atemu would gladly take all Yugi had to offer, making him scream his name to the heavens but Atemu had promised to take it slow with his shy little mate and he wasn't going to jeopardize it over his own selfish lust. The older Were had been lonely for the longest time, yearning for a mate to call his own; and by Ra he was determined to make Yugi happy by his side.

"Oh little one you have no idea what you do to me" Atemu purred picking up the pace, causing his aibou to whimper and moan louder "I can see that lovely forest so clearly. The silver frost on the branches, and the white hush, that only winter brings" With a final squeeze, Yugi came coating him and Atemu with his essence.

"Sorry…" he gasped turning away embarrassed.

"Don't be Yugi" Atemu laughed softly as he began to tenderly lick his mate clean "as I said before, no one will see us in this wood".

Yugi's gaze grew odd at that statement as he gently kissed his lips "But Atemu…We are not in the forest".

Those little words echoed through Atemu's mind, making him thunderstruck. He could hardly hear Yugi's worried voice asking if he was okay. The older werewolf's glazed eyes shifted from the left to the right of the enclosure; Finally settling on the sky of purple and orange above the high concrete walls.

If Yugi were to describe Atemu's sudden reaction; He would say that Atemu-this king's pet and his mate, was seeing those manmade structures for the first time "Atemu!" Yugi yelled frightfully when he suddenly stumped over unconscious.

(In the abandoned hunting cabin)

A black cauldron of purple bubbling liquid sat before Marik Ishtar, the potion that would push fate in his favor. Soon Pegasus's grand castle and all of Domino Kingdom would be his.

"This is it my servant" the sandy haired man smirked sauntering over to his stoic vassal, stroking his non-tattooed cheek with dark affection "just think…the next time I have you, it'll be in the kings bed".

Odion clasped his large mitt in Marik's effeminate hand "Yes Master…"

The Rare Hunter leader pulled away to face the alter, that had so readily been prepared "Let's begin, the full moon has finally risen!" he shouted with glee as the concoction began to bubble and froth. Steamy vapors began to rise, and an image shimmered and emerged in its center.

(With Bakura)

Both Bakura and his steed panted heavily as the castle gates finally came into view, he still had to hurry! The moon had risen already! Not bothering to drop the horse off at the stable, the ex-poacher dashed inside the closest door that would lead to the tower he kept Ryou locked in.

"I hated to do it" he thought grimly "I can't risk Ryou getting hurt again". No one dared to stop or shout at the manic whitenette as Bakura plowed past two huffing nobles and two wary pages, to finally reach the spiraling steps of the tower "Oh*huff* no" Bakura gasped. Although it was faint, the hunter could hear the agitated snarls and smashing of furniture. Apparently his pet had not heeded his note.

Taking his time to catch his breath, Bakura dug into his pocket for the silver bangle and trumped up the stone steps. As he ascended, the angry grunts and whines grew a bit louder but not so loud as to draw attention to any unwelcome guards. Once after reaching the top, Bakura steadily reach for the firm brass locks, only for the door to give a violent jolt "Henh…He's angry" Bakura laughed nervously quickly undoing the locks and wrenching the door open.

"Ryou!"

Ryou was sitting on the floor naked, visibly shaking and heaving with desperate restraint as the moon light freely flowed into the circular bedroom, a mysterious pile of ash was heaped under the sill. His new cloths lay in shreds about him and the leather armchair that sat next to the book case crumpled in a splintered wreck. Upon hearing his name, the maddened albino snapped his neck toward the one who dared entered his den. It was that human! The one that drugged and locked him away!

"Ryou…" Bakura grinned as his little pet stalked closer "it's time to take your medicine".

This clearly set the crazed werewolf over the edge as Ryou suddenly lunged at the intruder, his nails hardened and sharp like razor blades. Bakura didn't have time to react as Ryou's gleaming fangs sunk into his shoulder in a spray of blood.

End Chapter

**Ooh I got the chills! Again I am sorry for the wait. But I hope you all think it was worth it. I'll try to update sooner alright?**


	22. Chapter 22: Full Moon Madness pt4

Chapter 22: Full Moon Madness pt4

**SURPRISE SUCKAHS! You didn't think I would update so soon now did you! Hahaha! On a more serious note, I realize that my stories have been getting less and less popular…why is that? Is it because I take so long to update? I really try you know…Anyway this chapter has been bumped up to 'M'. Although I am still going to put up warnings, but I forgot to do it last time, oops!**

Previously….

_"Ryou…" Bakura grinned as his little pet stalked closer "it's time to take your medicine"._

_This clearly set the crazed werewolf over the edge as Ryou suddenly lunged at the intruder, his nails hardened and sharp like razor blades. Bakura didn't have time to react as Ryou's gleaming fangs sunk into his shoulder in a spray of blood._

Now….

Bakura yelled out when he felt the white werewolf's fangs pierce his body, sinking deep into the tan flesh and hardy muscle "GET OFF!" he screamed in Ryou's sensitive ear canal. This temporarily stunned the maddened albino, allowing Bakura to throw him off and away from the door.

While Ryou shook his head vigorously like a dog, Bakura clutched painfully at the spot where his pet had bitten him "S-shit…you're so gonna get it when you come back to your senses Ryou" the Hunter growled, the blood flow was already beginning to slow, though shooting waves of pain were still present, coupled by a strange tingling heat. Bakura's vision of Ryou's slinking white form began to blur as the heat intensified and engulfed his body, accompanied by a spaz of dizziness which brought him to his shaking knees "W-what's…h-happening…can't focus" were his fevered thoughts; The silver bangle now lay forgotten at his side.

Ryou, who'd sat watching nearby, could immediately the human male's scent beginning to change and started to creep closer to get a better look. A name echoed softly from the back of his primitive mind 'Bakura', that was this male's name, had they mated once before? Yes they had…though the ashy whitenette had forced him into submission. Not that it mattered to Ryou in his maddened state, in the animal world there was no such thing as rape. There was only domination and submission, and this human claimed him as so.

Bakura warily when Ryo lent slowly towards his wounded shoulder, flinching slightly as he gave it a tender, apologetic swipe with his little pink tongue "Oh my god" he gasped at the sexy sight. The more submissive of the two purred happily at the red metallic liquid hit his taste buds, his tail wagging slowly in contentment. This was all beginning to be too much for the ex-poacher to handle, the burning fire in his veins wasn't stopping, and unbridled primal urges in the far dark reaches of his mind were clawing themselves up the surface. Bakura could only describe it as a beast. It wanted to mount Ryou, to make him whine and whimper in pleasure, to make him heavy with young, and who was he to say no?

An animalistic growl resonated through the electrified atmosphere and Bakura realized it was coming from him. Ryou yelped in surprise as he was snatched up and thrown down on the scratched up bed. The young werewolf didn't have time to think as the rapidly changing man descended upon him, it was clear this new male wanted him to submit to his will; if that wasn't enough, the burning need reflected in his sharp mocha orbs said it all too well.

Feelings of fright gripping his heart, the younger male lashed out at the elder, raking him across his muscled chest, leaving bloody red trenches. Ryou recovered while Bakura was still in shock and leapt free, landing neatly in front of the window.

"Rye…ou…" Bakura sputtered, the fire in his veins had reached his ears, and it was calling out for something. And that something was Ryou. But the submissive was being difficult, and he didn't like that. This lovely forest child shouldn't fight or struggle against his dominance. Ryou ought to be under him….wait no…that wasn't right…Bakura had promised he wouldn't hurt Ryou again. But the beast that invaded his body was threatening to jeopardize everything "s-stay…tch..away" the hunter gasped collapsing on the ruined bed. It hurt, it hurt so much.

Ryou who'd been cowering by the window watched the ex-poacher struggling to keep pull himself together. The soft but powerful hum of the mother moon was calling to him, telling the albino not to be afraid of the larger male; that this was his mate. As if hypnotized, the hazy fog of the moon madness lifted a bit, leaving a need in the young werewolf's heart, a need to comfort the cringing half changed man on the bed.

**Here is the warning…skip to the next bold lettering.**

Bakura groaned when he was pushed onto his back, seeing it was Ryou he snarled out a warning to the younger male. Telling him he shouldn't be so close.

Ryou's white wolf ears flattened as he let out a plaintive whine. He figured Bakura would be angry after he scratched him, leaning down to the still oozing cut, Ryou's pink tongue lapped up the red substance in apology.

Bakura shivered at the intimate contact, his heightened senses were on overdrive, and the pain in his shoulder and chest were quickly forgotten…did…Ryou want to honestly mate with him? "Ryou~" he rumbled stroking his hand in Ryou's snowy spiky mane causing his equally white tail to wag slowly. He didn't notice that his nails had lengthened and sharpened into claws. Gripping his head in his hands, Bakura moved Ryou into a brief kiss before letting him go. For the beast in his head was growling in anticipation.

Without being made to, Ryou moved onto his stomach to present himself to his mate. His submissive instincts demanded he give his body and soul to his soon to be new brother of the moon.

What fragile restraints Bakura had on his sanity and his morals slipped away out of reach when he saw his beautiful pet prostrate himself so…the newly awakened beast needed satisfaction, and he would get in the form of Ryou. The little albino purred when he felt his dom's arousal so close to his entrance but that purr changed to a pained yelp when all eight inches of Bakura's shaft penetrated him in a swift thrust.

"Nya~!" he gasped feeling the rhythm of Bakura's thrusts send his addled mind into the heavens!

Whilst Ryou laid there and took it like a good uke, Bakura was lost in a world of his own. The fire in his blood and his mind wasn't relenting it's grip on him, although the more he took his lovely mate, it seemed to lessen a margin. The former poacher grunted as his tan skin began to perspire and his head began to ache, his vision was whitening around the edges as his senses took leave into lust and the strange fire that was transforming him.

Suddenly the liquid fire exploded as Bakura reached his climax, and Ryou quickly followed suit "RRRRYOU"! He roared, a fluffy greyish white tail unfurled from the base of his spine, and a pair of pointed white wolf ears burst from the side of his head. With a shuddering gasp Bakura's brown eyes rolled as he collapsed, his cock still planted inside the equally exhausted Ryou.

The fire was gone and the transformation was done, a new child of the forest had been born on this auspicious night of beauty and treachery.

**The yaoi is over it is safe to read!**

Yugi was in a right panic, he never expected for Atemu to just keel over like that! He just wanted his mate to see from his eyes that's all. To understand his uncertainties and know that this displaying life wasnt' all there was out there for him. But the realization must've been too much for Atemu's psyche to handle.

"Oh no oh no" he chanted pacing back and forth again. Atemu laid there on the grassy carpet, completely motionless and his cheeks took on a worrying tint of blue. Was he going into some sort of shock?

"Oh no I killed him!" the hapless submissive squealed. What was he going to do now?

No...he had to keep calm, Yugi reassured himself, a werewolf couldn't die from shock right? "Atemu" he began, kneeling next to his mate "I didn't mean to upset you so...so, please wake up". Pressing his wolfish ear over his heart. Yugi could hear Atemu's heart beating slowly; like he was asleep. The little wolf boy sighed in relief, it seemed his mate would okay after all.

"What a relief" he whispered snuggling atop Atemu's body "who would have thought having a lover would be so stressful".

(Atemu's dream)

_A tiny two year old Atemu stood to his wobbly baby feet, his fat arms flailing before balancing. It was spring and the air was fresh and crisp with the humming of bees. It was a picture perfect day, and the werewolf pup wanted to explore the outside world of his den._

_"Atemu sweetie" a female voice called "don't wander too far okay?"_

_The dream promptly changed to a seven year old Atemu staring sadly out at the vivid fall landscape. His ruby eyes were even redder from hours of crying; his mother had gone hunting three days ago and hadn't returned "Mommy..where are you?" he whimpered to himself. __What could've happened to her, the little pup didn't want to think about it. Unlike the majority of his species, Atemu and his mother were rogues. They had no pack to protect them, and his mother never did tell him why. The sweet woman would only tell him about his father, apparently he'd been killed in some sort of scirmish between rival packs and was fataly wounded...often times when she was away, Atemu would sit and relax near the cave mouth and wonder what it would've been like to have a father. Would he be kind to his only son? Or he be distant and critical? Perhaps he could have a siblilng or two to play with, he hated not being able to play with the human children he saw exploring the forest edges. _

_The young pup considered it a game, he pretended that the human children were playing hide and seek and were searching for him. They never found or noticed him of course._

_Wiping away a stubborn tear, Atemu decided perhaps he would go and look for his mother himself, maybe she was hurt and unable to get home without help. He didn't care if he would get in trouble for leaving the den without permission, he just couldn't sit here wondering anymore. __So without further ado, Atemu gathered up his courage and took those first fateful steps to an uncertain future. Where they would take him, he did not know._

_"I am coming Mommy!" Atemu yelled transforming into a tiny black wolf pup and dashing off into the forest depths._

_ End Chapter_

**Hello again. Sorry if it seems I cut this chapter short abit, but I just couldn't wait any longer! Hope you liked it!**_  
_


	23. NOTICE

NOTICE

**Starting saturday, I will be bumping up the story rating from 'T', to 'M'. Due to it's sexual content.**

**Thankyou for your time.**

**- Samoacookie**


	24. Chapter 23: A clash of fur and fangs

Chapter 23: A Clash of Love and Fangs

**I know I kept you all waiting but this story is almost finished. After this, I shall be writing the final chapter to finally end this thrilling epic. I know it's too soon to say goodbye but thanks for sticking around and supporting this story to the end.**

Outside the castle, still hidden in the abandoned cabin. The dark wizard Marik laughed with manical glee while his faithful servant Odion watched and with increasing axiety as chaos unfolded upon the unsuspecting Domino Castle. Guards weapons were disintegrating in their palms, the castle chef looked on in horror as all his best cookware was reduced to ash. The dark skinned man had to admit that that was kind of funny. No one should be that attached to an object. It wasn't healthy.

"What a marvelous thing it is" Marik purred "to unleash pandemonium in its' purest form" the Egyptian couldn't have asked for a grander moment. True his original plan had been foiled by that brute Bakura and his whimpering bitch Ryou, luckily a good scheme always holds an even better back up plan. The archaic spell known as 'Chaos Mirror'. Marik had first come across the ancient spell when he was a boy in Egypt, in that accursed cult dedicated to a long dead Pharaoh. Odion always thought it queer that no one even knew the Pharaoh's name. The clan would live out their entire lives without ever walking in the sun, or feeling the soft caress of the wind. Those oppressive days of their childhood were stuffy and depressing indeed.

Odion was lost in his own little world when Marik let out a surprised growl "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Master?" the taller man man peered over the smaller's head to see the albino boy Ryou in the tower bedroom "So...the boy is a werewolf as well".

Marik smiled wickedly at this new discovery "A unexpected bonus indeed, and it doesn't look like he has any silver on his person either".

"What are you thinking sir?" his servant asked.

"I'm thinking...Bakura's in for the shock of a lifetime" Said Marik with a sneer "Let's rock the boat a little shall we?" and with a wave of his hand, Marik watched fascinated as the heavy curtains in Ryou's room suddenly burst and crumbled into ashes. The small picture picture of the albino looked on in helpless horror as silver moonlight engulfed the space. For a minute, the boy appeared to be frozen. His limbs stiff and unmoving. Then suddenly, Marik and Odion watched as Ryou flew into a destructive rage. Smashing and raking his claws over whatever would leave a marking.

The door to the tower room opened and Bakura bavely walked in, standing between the werewolf and the only exit. Odion winced as he witnessed Ryou take a nasty bite out of the poacher's shoulder "That's it kill him" Marik cheered. But the olation, was short lived after Ryou crawled back onto the bed Bakura had collapsed on.

"Oh my..." Odion blushed.

"WHAT! Marik shrieked "they're not supposed to fuck! He's supposed to DIE!"

"The call of nature seems to have other plans..." Odion replied even though he knew it was a rheutorical question "but think of it this way sir, there is no way Pegasus would let a werewolf run unchecked in his castle . Especially not after tonight when his own pets will be unleashed upon the panic stricken masses".

"Go on~" Marik ground out.

"Maximillion Pegasus is a democratic leader, he will adhere to his courts demands and thus lock the two love struck wolves away in the dungeon. That's if he doesn't know already after reading into your soul".

"Your right Odion" Marik said slowly drawing out his words "I am not sure how much that white haired priss gleaned from me, but I say now it's time to stop having fun and cut to the chase. Chaos Mirror, show me the werewolf pen" the cener of the mirror wavered like a ripple in a pond, and the shifted to Atemu and little Yugi sleeping under the trees. The adorable sight was enough to make the stoic Odion's felt lips twitch up into a tiny smirk. It made him think of the times when a young Marik would crawl into his bed because he was either scared or was cold. Those days felt like a different lifetime ago, between two very different individuals and the Marik he knew seemed so far away now..."So far".

"What was that Odion?"

"Nothing sir".

"Riddle me this my dear; what do you think happens when a king's pet wears no collar." Odion's golden eyes widened.

(With Yami & Joey)

From the sewer grates below, werewolf alpha Yami and his pack mate Joey could hear the surprise and frantic shouts of the humans on the parade grounds above.

"What do ya think got's the humans so spooked Yami?" the gold haired teen wondered to his smaller tan leader.

Yami gazed uptowards the barred grate, the full moon was not visible from their current position. This sharp black wolf ears twitched with every resonation from above "I can't begin to wonder...but this confusion may prove beneficial in retrieving Yugi and Ryou".

"So we keep walkin'?"

"We keep walking" the alpha nodded. Taking a deep intake of the underground, Yami's keen nose was hit with a barrage of different smells. Most he'd never smelt before, but were definitely animal in nature "Do you smell that Joey?"

"Yeah*Sniff* but what's the deal? I never smelt critters like this before".

"The deal is that we're on the right track, let's make hast! We'll transform" he said shifting into his proud black wolf form.

"Right behind you!" Joey cheered morphing into his shaggy wheat colored wolf form. They were closing in at last. But did they know that the events of this night would change them all forever.

(With Yugi & Atemu)

Yugi couldn't remember the last time he felt more content to just lay under the stars of the summer night sky, and under a full moon no less. The high concrete walls of the enclosure framed the heavens in an oval frame, Yugi's had never seen anything like it in all his life. "I wish you would wake up "

(Atemu's Dream)

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Atemu called as_ _he trekked through the darkening forest, so far there hadn't been any fresh signs of the missing female "Where could you be Mommy?" little Atemu thought sadly. Without his mother, the young pup would have great difficulty in surviving, assuming that he lasted long enough._

_The rays of the sun had now faded turning the green foothills in the distance into black rolling mounds "I-I can't walk anymore" Atemu groaned slumping against an aging oak that has little legs felt like lead. His bare feet were cold to the point of numbness, the sun had sunk long ago making the cold autumn weather even colder "I'm so hungry..." the empty gurgle in his tummy had grown worse from all the exercise he did while walking aimlessly about._

_The night winds then shifted, bringing with it the sweet smell of roasting meat "FOOD!" the werewolf pup deeply inhaled the delicious scent of burning wood and animal flesh. The food wasn't one he recognized though Atemu didn't care at the moment. If humans were in the forest that meant they'd brought food ripe for the swiping! With the last of his dwindling strength, Atemu followed the trail. He must've been going the right way because the smell of cooking was getting stronger and stronger. It was ten minutes later when the little pup's eyes caught the flickering lights of a large campfire in a meadow where he knew humans liked to camp out in the summer and spring. But was this not late autumn?_

_Parting the dense shrubbery with caution, Atemu had a perfect veiw of the humans and the camp. These humans were not like the children he would observe from the forest edge these were full grown males, and they all wore the same type of clothing except for the one sitting by the light of the fire ._

_The white haired male was dressed in a long sleeve red flanal shirt and thickly woven brown plants. His right brown eye was visible while the left was hidden behind a screen of long white locks. Despite his casual appearance, Atemu could sense the aura of respect and power the whit haired man possessed "He must be the Alpha" he concluded._

_Sitting back in the bush, Atemu wondered how exactly he would go about appealing to this group of males into letting him have a portion of their mysterious meaty meal. He didn't have long to think as the white haired Alpha was staring right in his direction, his one eye alight with a strange knowing fire. A playful smile spread the strangers lips and he said "I know you're there, you might as well come out" his voice held no malice, but Atemu knew it was one to be obeyed. The ones who were dressed alike frowned curiously at who their Alpha was talking to, couldn't they see him too? Well there was no point in staying hidden now._

_Atemu got down low and crawled on his belly into the open field, his black wolf ears pressed timidly against his spiky hair. There was a collective gasp from the soldiers seeing a werewolf before. Although Atemu had never interacted with anyother adults besides his mother, the she-werewolf taught Atemu proper pack etiqutte "When approaching a pack leader you are not familiar with, assume a submissive posture, move slowly, and present your belly so the Alpha or Beta can inspect you". _

_The white haired Alpha smirked at the little pup's nervous antics, the little one clearly never had any sort of interaction with humans before. It was best to be patient and wait for him to make the first move so he wouldn't runaway. Atemu slowly, ever so slowly, came to the boot clad feet it was the moment of truth. Snapping his ruby eyes tight, Atemu rolled onto his back and exposed his tummy, a gurgle of hunger erupted again he was so hungry. Would the human Alpha let him eat?_

_Without warning the little werewolf pup was lifted off the ground, startled Atemu lashed out in fear that the larger human was going to hurt him. His weak struggles were quickly subdued when the males strong arms wrapped around him securely, forcing him to sit still in his lap "Steady now, I am not going to hurt you" his tenor voice was smooth and pleasant to the ear._

_Little Atemu blinked owlishly up at the elder human in wonder, he'd never been this close to another male before, let alone a human. His lost mother had always told him to be cautious and steer clear whenever humans were about in the forest. But this man wasn't trying to threaten or harm him in the least bit, humans were strange._

_"My name is Maximillion Pegasus little pup, what is yours?" the Alpha he now knew as Maximillion Pegasus asked._

_"Atemu..."._

_"You're hungry aren't you Atemu?" Pegasus smiled scratching the spot between Atemu's ears._

_"I haven't eaten for a while" Atemu admitted shly, his wolfish ears drooping "My mommy didn't come back from hunting...you haven't seen her have you?" he asked almost fearing the answer._

_"Your mother..." Pegasus replied vaguely, and Atemu could've sworn he saw a dull flash behind Pegasus's hair "Hmm...I think it is wise for you to stay here tonight little one"._

_"Uh...really? Why?"_

_"It's getting late Atemu, and you're tired and hungry from your searching yes?" the king reasosned "You should stay for the night"._

_"You don't mind me being here, and eating your food?"_

_"Oh my boy of course not, I don't know what your werewolf soicety is like but we humans are more hospitable to those in need. And you are definitly in need are you not?"_

_"Y-yeah..."_

_"Then it's settled" Pegasus beamed handing a sliver of cooked meat to the hungry youth in his lap._

_"It's tasty!" Atemu exclaimed between bites. _

_While devouring his meal, the litte pup never noticed the tingling feeling around his neck..._

_(End Atemu's dream )_

The strange tingling sensation the presently older Atemu felt in his dream agitated him to wakefulness. What was causing that?

Opening his ruby eyes a fraction, Atemu sat up and looked over to Yugi, who for some reason appeared afraid "Aibou?" he asked "What is the matter?" Yugi didn't speak, opting to whimper and point at the older werewolfs collar. Atemu frowned and followed Yugi's direction, he gasped in surprise to see that the ring of precious metal was glowing purple! It had never done that before!

Just as Atemu reached up to touch it, the collar vanished altogether.

End Chapter

**Whew that's a lot of words to type. That really took a while. Please reveiw.**


End file.
